


Calm Spirit

by Shorknado



Series: Hell and Back [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Crushes, Dwights a little pizza man and jake is a dirt boy, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love putting that first kiss tag next to bjs and hjs, M/M, Medium Length, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Other characters are mentioned but im not gonna bother tagging, Requited Love, Sharing a Bed, Wedding Night, Weddings, Wraith/trapper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: It's always in hindsight that we notice the smallest choices are the ones that change our lives the most. For Dwight Fairfield he doesn't expect his life to change, there was no exciting future ahead of him, and nothing of note in his past. He was rooted to a menial existence as a manager at a small town pizza place.The smallest things change our lives, and that of others. Like deciding if 100$ was worth making a pizza delivery to a house well outside of delivery range.





	1. Calla Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Pizza man take me by the hand

The shrill screech of the phone ringing broke Dwight out of his daydreaming. He stops scrubbing the floor, leaning the mop against the wall as he picks the receiver up.

"Thank you for calling Pizzawhat, how may I help you today?" He drones in a practiced fake cheerful mantra he had perfected over the years.

What asshole calls twenty minutes before closing. He listens to the voice on the phone, typing out the order with disdain.

"I'm sorry sir, but you live outside of our delivery range. Can you-"

"I can promise a 100$ tip if you come out."

Dwight pauses, looking over to Quentin who was robotically enacting closing duties. It was just one delivery...

"...Ok we can deliver, but I can't guarantee it will happen again." Dwight says, holding back an annoyed sigh as he process the mans credit card and finalizes the order.

Quentin raises his eyebrows as Dwight starts pulling out pans and dough, "You finish cleaning up, when you're done you can go home. I'll lock up after this."

"Sure thing."

Dwight always appreciated Quentin. He was one of the only employees that would stay the closing shift with him without complaint. Although he always looked on the verge of collapse, but hey he wanted to come in.

It takes 15 minutes for Quentin to finish cleaning the store and for the pizzas to cook. By then Quentin was glancing at the door and him, obviously debating staying longer. Dwight fishes around in his pocket and pulls out his delivery tips for the night. He counts out 50$ and passes it to Quentin.

"Go home man, I'll lock up. And get some sleep its a school night."

Quentin laughs softly and takes the money, "It's summer break, Dwight. I saw that address by the way. It's way out of our zone so don't get mugged."

Dwight rolls his eyes and waves as Quentin leaves, rolling off into the night on his skateboard. He packs the pizzas into the bag and checks the time. Almost one in the morning, fuck these guys.

He locks the front and back door before making his way to his car. Dumping the pizzas in the passenger seat and typing the address into his GPS. It was a part of town he had never gone, since they don't deliver there. Only 15 minutes away which means he could get there in six if he speed.

He yawns and pulls out. He really did regret taking that manager position. It really was code for work a bunch of overtime with no extra pay because you're an idiot. One day he would die in the back of that store and no one would even notice. At least it was a quiet night out. Very little traffic for a Saturday night, he wished he could roll down the window to breath in the fresh air but the pizza came first as always.

A few minutes later Dwight finds himself pulling up to a huge gated mansion. He could make out at least six sports cars parked at the end of the long driveway and double checks the address. Yeah, this was the right place. What kind of rich assholes ordered shitty pizza?

He pulls up and rolls the window down to ring the buzzer. If it was just a prank the guy already paid so he would just take the pizza home and consider it a waste of gas.

"Reason for being here?" A male voice sounds from the speaker.

"I got a pizza order addressed here." Dwight respondes. After a few moments of silence the gates open, and he pulls up the long ornate driveway. It literally looked like a place from a shitty movie with a circular drive and dumb fancy fountain.

He leaves the car idling and makes his way up the marble stairs the doors, pizzas in hand. The doors had huge brass lion knockers, which he was tempted to use but the small button on the frame seemed less intimidating. Maybe another time. He buzzes the bell and waits patiently for the large doors to open. He expects them to creak, but they swing open silently. Revealing a comically severe looking asian man in a polo and pink shorts.

"Order for Mr. Park?"

The man takes the pizzas, signs the receipt and all but slams the doors in his face.

Figures.

Dwight rolls his eyes, no tip and no free pizza. What a loser. He assumes cameras are watching every angle of this place and remain professional enough not to flip off the brass lion knockers. Instead turning around and trudging back to his car with his hands in his pockets. At least he'd have a fun story for Quentin.

He's just about to open his door when he hears shoes scraping against stone. He looks up to see a man in a green hoodie jogging toward him. He considers getting in and flooring it out but he'd be stopped at the gates. The man stops on the other side of the car, glancing to the house before looking back to Dwight. He vaguely resembles the guy at the door, stern expression and dark eyes. But his jacket and scarf actually looked lived in and not fresh off the shelf. Not to mention shaggy hair that didn't look like it had been cut in a while.

"Can I help you?" Dwight asks, still using his customer service voice.

"Yeah I-" The man shifts, noticeably tense, "This is really weird but can you drive me into town? I don't have time to explain but I can pay you anything."

That was probably the last thing he had expected. Dwight glances at the house, then back to the man fidgeting in front of him. It must be imperative for him to leave if he was asking the pizza man to drive him away. Dwight grabs the Pizzawhat delivery sign off his roof and tosses it into the backseat. What's the worst that could happen?

"Alright, hop in."

The man visibly relaxes and slides into the passenger seat. Dwight places the pizza bag into the back with the sign and sits down. Buckling his seat belt and pulling down the driveway. To his relief the gates open automatically and ge escapes the houses ridiculously large lawn. He glances over to the man in the passenger seat, up close he was really cute.

"Buckle up." Dwight says as he takes off his hat, adding it to the pile of pizza based shame in the back and rolling down his window.

The man buckles his seatbelt obediently, "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

Dwight shrugs, feeling a little embarrassed at the sincerity in his voice, "It's fine. Shift was already over."

Silence descends as the man shuffles around. Dwight glances over to see him pull out his wallet and a few bills.

"Let me guess, he promised a big tip then told you to fuck off?"

Dwight snorts, waving away the money he was offered, "Yeah. Don't worry about it happens all the time."

The man makes a face and looks ahead, "I'm Jake by the way."

"Dwight."

"Yeah it was...on your hat."

"And my shirt," Dwight looks over and smiles at Jake, "Do you want to go into town? I can take you home."

A thoughtful look crosses over Jake's face before he shakes his head, "No I live pretty far out I don't want to make you drive there."

Dwight frowns, oh now he wasn't going to just drop this guy off at a random place in town knowing he was far from home, "Hey it's fine. The stores already closed and I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Let me drive you home, or at least call you an uber."

Jake seems to think about that for a moment before sighing, "Alright...but it's gonna be a long drive."

"Just type it into the GPS."

Jake pulls a glove off and starts fiddling with the GPS. Dwight leans back in his seat, enjoying the night air. When he looks at the GPS he realizes Jake wasn't kidding. He lived an hour outside of town in the middle of the woods.

"Man you do live out there. What were you doing over there," Dwight notes the way Jake stiffens and back tracks, "Y-you don't have to tell me! I was just wondering!"

"It's fine...that was...my dad. He uh," Jake trails off. Dwight looks over to see him staring out the open window thoughtfully. The moonlight cut across his face in a way that made Dwight feel breathless.

"He kinda trapped me there. Got my brother to drive me over so I would be forced to sit through some networking bullshit." Jake shrugs and Dwight tries to focus on the road.

"That's really shitty. Is he going to be mad at you?"

Jake snorts, Dwight can hear the sarcasm in his voice, "Probably but I'd like to see him drive out and bitch at me."

Dwight nods, and turns on the radio, channel surfing until he stops on some alternative station playing an all 80s marathon. He turns the radio down to a soft hum and enjoys the comfortable silence between himself and a near stranger. He looks over to the man every few minutes, admiring the way his hair flowed in the wind and the slight smile on his face.

The small town fades to fields and a winding road through trees and small houses tucked away in long hidden driveways. To right the earth climbed in a large hill and too his left was low lying ditches. Jake leans forward and stops the GPS.

"Sorry, but my house is hidden. The GPS won't lead you there but I can point it out."

Dwight nods, and slows down a bit so he doesn't miss any turns. He feels sad to know he would be making the drive back alone.

"Are you cold?" Dwight asks, deciding that he should try and get to know Jake a bit more. Although he can already see the One That Got Away story forming in his head.

Jake looks down at his outfit and shrugs, "I get cold easily."

Dwight raises his eyebrows, it was midsummer, very rarely did it get cold. But to each his own.

"There's a road coming up to the left. It's easy to miss."

Dwight slows down, squinting at the line of trees and brush until he spots a tiny break in the trees and the form of a mailbox.

"That it?"

"Yeah."

Dwight turns down the dirt path, his car shudders heavily, obviously not designed for anything that wasn't a paved road. He winces slightly as the car bounces powerfully on a hole. He glances at the steep hill to the left and prays he doesn't lose control.

"Jesus Christ." Dwight mutters, slowing down to a crawl.

"Sorry." Jake offers, amusement in his voice.

"It's fine! If it breaks down you might have to drive me home." Dwight jokes, hoping to get his car can make it down the road. He slowly rounds a turn and his headlights light up a big tree branch in the middle of the road. Dwight hits the breaks, putting the car into park and sharing a look with Jake.

"Give me a hand?" Jake asks, nodding towards the tree.

"I better not get killed." Dwight says with a slight smile, opening his door.

"I can't promise Jason isn't out here, but he's left me alone so far." Jake shoots back, following Dwight over to look at the freshly fallen limb.

"If he is out here, don't let me die in my uniform."

Jake laughs at that, covering his mouth and clearing his throat. It was very lovely, a real shame he cut it short.

"I think if we both grab this part we can pull it to the side of the road." Jake says pointing to the thickest part of branch.

Dwight nodes, climbing over the branch and grabbing the wood. Jake joins his side and with a small count down the two heave the branch over to the side of the road. As they near the treeline Dwight feels his foot slip a loose rock. His foot slides out from under him and he loses his balance. Hr releases the tree to catch his fall, but gravity is already pulling him back and down the steep incline. He slides for a few horrifying seconds before slamming into a tree, leaves and rocks contributing their decent past him.

"Oh fuck me." Dwight groans, pushing himself to his knees. He brings a hand up to his face and sighs in relief when he feels his glasses.

"Dwight? Are you ok?" Jake calls. Dwight looks up at the voice, grateful to see Jake's silhouette against the headlights at the top of the hill.

"Yeah I am! Is the branch out of the way?"

"Yeah, do you need help?"

Dwight looks down the hill, it was incredibly dark despite the full moon, due to foliage of the trees. He could hear the slight trickle of water and figures a ditch or small stream had collected at the bottom. He looks up and bites his lip in thought. He could probably make it up the incline as long as he was careful. No use dragging Jake down with him.

"Yeah I can make it!" Dwight calls back. With resolution he digs his hands into the sparse grass and starts carefully crawling up the hill. Cursing as he feels tree branches and burrs scratch his hands and arms.

He glances up after a minute of careful climbing to see Jake crouch down and hold out his gloved hand. Dwight smiles and reaches forward, taking Jake's hand in his and letting Jake pull him forward and back to safety.

"Thanks." Dwight pants, brushing burrs and leaves off his dirty shirt and pants. He feels hands run through his hair, and stiffens.

Jake brushes a few more leaves off Dwight's head and shoulders before checking him up and down. Dwight feels his face grow warm and looks away. Taking his glasses off and wiping them off on a clean part of his shirt.

"You look cute covered in mud." Jake says absently as Dwight puts his glasses on. He almost stabs himself in the eye with the leg of his glasses in surprise at the complement.

"Oh uh I..uh" Dwight mumbles before giving up and retreating to the car. He can hear Jake following behind as he gets in the driver's seat. He buckles in, and takes a calming breath before Jake opens the door and sits in the passenger seat.

"Th-thanks." Dwight finally spits out, too shy to look at Jake after the compliment.

He puts the car into drive and continues forward on the now cleared road, "How much further is your house?" He asks trying to slip back into conversation.

"About a mile a head. There's a clearing where you can turn the car around."

"Oh good!" Dwight notices his hand is bleeding rather badly from a cut and he stealthy wipes it on his shirt, "What do you do out here anyway?"

Jake shrugs, "I tinker with a few things. Take walks, take photos. Y'know."

Dwight really doesn't now, but nods in interest. He was more of a small town recluse and had never really been out in the woods. He figures it would get boring pretty fast.

"I keep myself entertained." Jake adds as if reading Dwight's mind.

"Oh I figured! Nature is uh...really nice?" Dwight offers, "Looks....good!"

He was really starting to feel like a moron. Then his headlights wash over a break on the trees and Dwight pulls up to a small cabin tucked into a clearing. The moon shone down and along with his car he could make out a jeep parked under a wooden outdoor canopy along with a half dismantled dirt bike. It looked incredibly cozy.

"You're bleeding."

Dwight looks down at his arms to notice that a few of the scratches were deeper than he had originally thought. They didn't really hurt though.

"Oh it's fine I-"

"Come inside with me." Jake orders and Dwight nods, showing he really had no backbone. He turns the car off and follows Jake to the front porch. Noticing a fenced in garden on the other side of the house bursting with life in the moonlight.

Jake digs in his pocket and pulls out a key for the padlock on his front door. He opens it and holds the door aside for Dwight to step in. Its pitch black except for broken moon light from the window. He can barely make out a couch and chair near the possibility of a fireplace. Jake closes the door behind him and Dwight can hear him fiddling around until a bright yellow light washes over him. He squints and watches Jake dim the light on an ancient looking gas lantern.

Jake motions for him to follow and leads Dwight over to the couch. He sets the lantern onto a rough hewn wooden table, and Dwight takes a seat. The couch is surprisingly plush and very comfortable. Dwight looks around the room, now illuminated with the lantern. It wasn't exactly large, he could see the garden through the window to his left. To his right was a sparse kitchen with a wood burning stove and a rustic looking basin for a sink. Dishes were stacked neatly on the counter and to his surprise a small mini fridge was humming away in the corner. He sees Jake's form disappear down a dark hallway and the creak of a door being opened. Jake returns moments later holding a red box with a big cross on it along with a wet cloth.

"Nice place!" Dwight says as Jake joins him on the couch. Close enough for their legs to touch. He tries to ignore the feeling.

"Thank you." Jake says as he takes Dwight's hand, cleaning the mud and dirt from the scraps on his palms before working his way up the arm.

Jake's hands, well gloves, are warm and the leather was soft from use. Dwight felt himself relaxing under Jake's gentle administrations, eyes wandering towards the kitchen window as Jake began cleaning the wounds on his other arm. He watches the shadows shift outside and wonders what it was like to be alone up here.

He's yelps in shock when Jake presses an alcohol pad against a particularly deep cut. Biting his lip at the sting, "You could have warned me."

Jake glances up, looking particularly handsome in the flickering yellow light of the lantern. Especially with that smirk on his face.

"Sorry."

Dwight rolls his eyes, unable to stop his lips from twitching into a smile, "Liar."

Jake presses the pad onto another cut and Dwight hisses, clenching his teeth. The stinging of the alcohol pad on his raw skin doesn't hurt any less as Jake works his way over Dwight's arms. Jake presses a bandaid onto the more serious cuts after they're all disinfected and Dwight looks down.

"Hello kitty?"

"There a problem?"

Dwight shakes his head, admiring the pink bandaid, "No, no! I just...didn't expect that."

Jake sits up straight, not quite pulling away but obviously done with his healing touch. Dwight watches the man tug at his scarf and look around the room before meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, for...driving me home." Jake finally says, speaking as if Dwight had saved his life.

"Thank you for the band aids!"

They fall silent then. Exchanging glances in the low light. Dwight was unsure if he should just...leave. He should of course, but he didn't want to. It would be weird if he stayed however. They had really just met and he didn't want to push himself onto Jake. He had already been such a burden.

A clock rings from somewhere in the house, chiming three times. It was late, and he really had to get home eventually.

At the same time they both stand. Awkwardly bumping into each other.

"Sorry!" Dwight says first, interrupting Jake's apology. He smiles, and takes a step back to put some distance between them, "It's late and I...gotta go."

"Yeah..."

Dwight shuffles to the door, Jake follows politely and opens it for him. The cool night air washes over Dwight and he shivers.

"S-see you again! Sometime!" Dwight says as he steps out. Jake smiles and nods.

"Check in your glovebox." Is Jake's only reply before closing the door.

Dwight frowns, but shrugs it off. Making his way to his car as the light inside the cabin is snuffed out. He hopes Jake has a good night.

He makes it all the way to town before remembering to open his glove box. Resting on his registration and proof of insurance was a small stack of five one hundred dollar bills.

"No number, huh." Dwight mutters to himself.

 


	2. Alstroemeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again at pizzawhat

The shrill screech of his nephew screaming broke Jake out of his daydreaming. He looked over at the brat, trying to keep a sour expression off his face as the kid throws himself on the floor in a puddle of tears.

He was thirteen years old and spoiled rotten. Jake looks over to see his dad immediately consent to his grandsons pleas and pull out his phone to get some cheap pizza.

All the caviar in the world and this gaggle of kids would only eat one thing. Couldn't say he blamed them though. His father rattled off his order and promised to pay an extra large tip to the delivery driver if they made the trip out to his mansion. As soon as he was done lying he turned and assured his cousin that food was its way and to go back to the living room with his friends and XBox.

Jake looks down to his orange flavored sparkling water, the only thing he enjoyed about being essentially kidnapped by his brother into a family gathering, and ignored further attempts from his mother to include him in networking. He had a plan to break out of paradise.

He glances at the clock, it was nearing one in the morning and he was feeling very, very tired. Considering he always got up around five this hour was incredibly late for him. Ruining his sleep schedule is another reason he hates being dragged out here. He guesses it will only take around ten minutes to make the pizzas, and it's a fifteen minute drive from town. The pizza delivery guy would be here in twenty or so minutes. If his plan worked he could be out of this house before daylight.

Jake passes the time by watching his father and brother talk to the big name CEO they dragged over, rambling about company policy. He can hear his name brought up once or twice and pointedly ignores any glances thrown his way. Choosing to watch the clock like a hawk.

Minutes pass by slowly, until finally the front gate alarm goes off. He can hear the housekeeper open the gate for the pizza man, and knows its his time to strike. He gets up, nodding towards the bathroom when his mom glances over. He walks casually down the hall before taking a hard right into the tea room next to the front door. He crouches down and presses against the wall.

The doorbell rings, and he hears his dad's footsteps approach. He tenses, but keeps his breathing steady. Listening intently for his chance.

"Order for Mr. Park?"

A few seconds later he hears the door all but slam, and his father's footsteps retreat to the living room. He waits a few moments before making his move. He exits the tear room, yanking his boots on before quietly opening the door and slipping out. He runs down the stairs as fast as he can towards the man about to open his car door. Jake jogs up to the passenger door of the car, slowing to a stop and looking at the man's confused face.

"Can I help you?" Pizza guy asks, unfailingly polite.

"Yeah I-" Jake shifts, looking behind him at the looming house and its stale lights, "This is really weird but can you drive me into town? I don't have time to explain but I can pay you anything."

The pizza man looks to him and the house, conflicted expression on his face. A few tense seconds pass before he takes the sign off the roof of his car and throws it in the back seat.

"Alright, hop in."

Jake almost cries in relief, and gets into a complete strangers car. Anywhere was better than here.

\---

Jake didn't really expect to keep thinking about Dwight when he left that night. He enjoyed the mans company, which was surprising considering he didn't particularly enjoy most people's company. But he didn't dwell on it much considering he fell asleep immediately upon laying down. But the next day the man was his first thought.

He wondered if he would ever see Dwight again when the beams of the early sun hit his face. He would like to, in fact he had wanted him to stay the night but didn't know how to ask. And it would've been weird. His morning routine is filled with similar thoughts following him around. It's not until he sits in his usual spot that he decides to do something about the thoughts.

He stirs his tea, pushing the porch swing back as he gazed at the treeline of his backyard. It's not like he had a lot planned today, work on the bike for a few hours. Hopefully get it running, and if not then tend to the garden and check the mail. He didn't plan on going into town until a few days, but maybe he could find a reason to go today and find Dwight.

He should have left his number or gotten his. Not that his phone worked much out here, but he would at least have a way of contacting him. Jake sips his tea, running last night events through his head again.

Dwight mentioned he wasn't working, or at least hadn't planned anything. So going to town today would be a waste of time. He would go tomorrow and visit the pizza place. Even if he wasn't there he could try and leave his number, that way if he was the least bit interested Dwight would call first.

The rest of the day was spent in giddy excitement for tomorrow. The intensity of the emotion was unexpected, he usually felt a small buzz of excitement knowing he was getting a new tool or a letter from Claudette. Not this bubbling in his stomach at the mere thought of getting to see Dwight again. He lays down and has trouble falling asleep, running what he was going to say through his head over and over until he finally passed out.

He manages to keep himself busy until at least ten in the afternoon before finally decided he couldn't wait any longer. He starts his jeep and drives his usual breakneck pace into town. He vaguely knows where the pizza place is, managing to navigate to the building with only a few wrong turns. Its when he notices a familiar car in the lot that he finally realizes the faded sign didn't mean the place was closed, just that it was old and shitty.

He pulls in next to Dwight's car, noting the pizza sign in the back where he had thrown it a few days ago. Jake approaches the front door of the building, squinting to see inside. It looked empty, but the sign on the front indicated it was open. With a shrug he pushes the door in, a small chime of a bell alerting anyone inside to his presence.

"Just a moment!" Dwight's distant voice calls from the back of the shop. Hearing it again sent coils of excitement through Jake's blood.

He slowly approaches the counter, and looks around. The place was decorates tacky but the inside looked cleaner than the outside. He hears the clatter of dishes and footsteps approach before Dwight rounds the corner.

To say the man's face lit up was an understatement. There was a moment of shock before his lips quirked up in barely contained smile as he approached the register. Seeing him so excited was a good sign. The thought the Dwight wanted to see him made his face feel warm and his hands sweat.

"What brings you into town?" Dwight asks, sift smile on his face.

Jake finds his tongue struck numb. He blinks a few times and watches Dwight raise his eyebrows over his thick glasses.

"I wanted to see you." Jake finally spits out, annoyed at his inability to stick to his well thought script.

Dwight's face turns as red as his hat, and he glances at the coolers of pop, "O-oh! S-so no pizza?"

"I can get some if you want."

Dwight laughs at that, and shakes his head, "No its ok....you really didn't come all this way for me did you? You left something in my car right?"

Jake shakes his head, Dwight was at work so he shouldn't keep him distracted too long, "I was thinking about you and I.."

Jake trails off, distracted by how much redder Dwight's face became. His neck and ears were starting to turn pink too, "I wanted to, uh, give you my number."

Dwight nods, then opens his mouth to say something, then closes it and looks at the register, "Oh uh, that's...great! I'd love it!"

Jake nods, and digs through his pockets, fishing out a meticulously folded piece of paper he had prepared last night and unfolds it, "My phone doesn't get the best signal so I drew a map to my place. The GPS will get you most of the way but once you hit Coldwind Road it will probably give out."

He sets the paper on the counter, turning it towards Dwight. His number and address are in the top corner while most of the sheet was taken up by a rough map of the roads. Dwight leans in to get a closer look as Jake drags his finger along the line indicating the Coldwind road.

"Just drive down this until you see my mailbox, then turn down that dirt road," He looks up to see Dwight nodding in attention, "If you run into a covered bridge you went too far. And it's also haunted so turn around."

"Wait its haunted? Like for real?"

"Yeah. Don't cross it."

Dwight looks at the map and takes it from him, folding it and placing it in his back pocket.

"Uh, when do you want me to visit?"

Jake shrugs, happy to hear Dwight wanted to come around at all, "Whenever you want to see me. I'm always there, or in the area."

Dwight nods, and they stare at each other in silence for longer than most would find comfortable.

"I uh, only have to work until one, if you aren't busy we could," Dwight gestures aimlessly with a hand, "Hang out?"

Jake had absolutely nothing planned, "I can wait."

Dwight smiles and points to a small collection of tables and stools in the corner, "You can sit there! Are you hungry? I can get you something? It's on me."

Jake shakes his head, stepping back, "I'm fine. Just let me grab something."

Dwight nods and disappears into the back as Jake leaves the store. He grabs the new issue of Sunset Magazine from the passenger seat and returns to the store. Finding a bottle of water where Dwight had pointed him to sit. He smiles, and gets comfortable in the old stool. It creaks a bit under his weight as shifts, but seems sturdy enough. He looks at his watch, it was one thirty already so he only had to pass a half hour.

Dwight's replacement was five minutes late, something that annoyed Jake more than it should have. Eventually Dwight rounded the counter, and smiled at Jake.

"So uh, what do you want to do?"

Jake stands, drifting out the door and holding it open for Dwight. He notices that one of the bandaids from a few nights ago was still on his arm.

"I'm not sure. What's there to do around here?"

"Not much, unless you wanna see a movie."

Jake didn't care for movies, he tended to fall asleep during them. Especially in theaters with the darkness and illusion of isolation. He guesses his silence is enough of a reply because Dwight laughs and shakes his head.

"Alright no movie." Dwight hums thoughtfully and opens his car door.

Jake watches in mild shock as Dwight takes his shirt off and tosses it in the backseat. He can't help but notice a long thin scar on his back. Before he can get a better look Dwight leans into his car and grabs another shirt from a drawstring bag and pulls it on. Jake notes that blue was a very nice color on him, having seen him in so much red.

"Sorry. I hate wearing my uniform out." Dwight says with an apologetic shrug, leaning against his car and looking around thoughtfully.

"Its fine." Jake personally wouldn't have minded if Dwight walked around shirtless, but that was coming on to strong.

"There's a park nearby. Wanna walk around?"

Jake nods, happy to do anything with Dwight and returns his magazine to his jeep before joining Dwight's side. The two start walking in silence. Jake glances down at Dwight's hand and wonders if it would be to forward to hold it. As if reading his mind Dwight shoves his hands in his pockets. One less thing to worry about.

"Your dad tried to get me arrested."

Jake chokes on his gasp, coughing hard and looking at Dwight in a panic, "You didn't get in trouble did you?"

Dwight laughs at the sudden panic and waves a dismissive hand, "It's fine! Really I wasn't guilty of anything since you left willingly and I wasn't on the clock so I didn't get coached. I just figured you should know. In case he brings it up to you."

Jake lets out a sigh of relief. If Dwight had lost his job for helping him he would feel insurmountably shitty.

"Sorry he's like that."

"Its fine. Asshole doesn't tip."

Jake laughs at that, and relaxes knowing that Dwight would have continued job security.

They walk through the park, talking for a few minutes before falling into a comfortable silence before talking again. Jake learns a lot about Dwight as the sit on a picnic table watching two squirrels fight.

He learns that Dwight's favorite color is orange. That he went to college for two years. That he hates pizza and has been working at the same place for ten years.

Jake tells him his favorite color is green and teal. That he dropped out of highschool and he hasn't eaten pizza since he was 14. He tells Dwight more about himself than he's told anyone in a long time. He feels happy to be here, to be seen and to be with another. There's a buzz in his body, a strange tingling in his hands at the mere sound of Dwight's laughter. It's like sunshine and he intends to drench himself in it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake park is gay what can i tell ya


	3. Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes....gays

Dwight was excited for his weekend for the first time in a long time. Usually his weekends consisted of sleeping for fifteen hours then going to work anyway because someone called off. Some rare weekends he would go to the book store and get some mediocre novel to read then put on a bookshelf to take up space in his mostly barren apartment.

But this weekend was different, he was going to stay at Jake's cabin. Which meant no cell reception so PizzaWhat couldn't even try to call him in. Just him and his hopeless crush all alone in the woods. It had been a little over a week since Jake paid him an impromptu visit to work, and since then they had kept shaky communication. Jake wasn't lying about the bad reception it took over an hour for most of his messages to send, and even longer to receive Jake's reply. But they had managed to make plans for him to come over and hang out more.

He checks over the contents of his bag, pajamas, a change of clothing, water bottle, Jake's map, and first aid kit. He was fairly certain he wouldn't need to first aid, but it was good to be prepared. Dwight checks his phone one last time, no messages of course. Just a 'stay safe' text from Quentin. He turns his phone off, not much use having it when it would barely work, and shoves it in his bag. With one last look around he closes the door of his apartment and locks it before making his way downstairs to his car.

The drive to Jake's was much easier in the daytime. The roads looked less creepy and he found the gap in the trees without difficulty. Although he was interested in looking at the so called haunted bridge that was an adventure for another time.

The road was bumpy as usual but no branches sat in the middle so before long he was pulling into Jake's front yard and locking his car. It was still early so the afternoon sun hadn't burned away the coolness of the night yet, making the air seem extra fresh. He takes a moment to breathe in and enjoy the sound of birds in the trees, and rhythmic thumping noise.

He frowns and looks around, the thumping was kind of odd. He approaches the house, walking up the porch and knocking on the door. There was no response, only that rhythmic thumping. Dwight decides to take initiative instead of simply driving away in shame. He walks around the side of the cabin, passing Jake's jeep and noticing two beat up dirt bikes parked against the wall of the cabin. He shuffles around the work benches scattered with tools and mean looking bear traps until he finally rounds the corner of the cabin.

The back lawn is much larger than the front. A clearing extending the length of almost a full football field back in a gentle slope before being consumed by the treeline. The lawn was neat and trimmed, a two fruit bearing trees dotted yard, along with a clothesline hanging barren in the breeze a few feet from the house and a cute iron hand pump next to it. The side garden extended further back than he realized, taking up most of the yard on that side of the house. It was fenced in by an obnoxiously yellow fence which was ringed with blooming flowers of all colors.

He looks around, finally spotting Jake and stopping dead in his tracks. The man was standing in the shade of a large oak tree midway between the cabin and tree line. Dwight was stunned to see him without his large coat or scarf on, the coat was tied tightly around his waist, and his tanned arms looked really good in the low cut tank top he was wearing. His leather gloves were still on his hands which were clutching a worn hatchet. A large pile of logs sat behind him and stump ahead, he watches as Jake sets a small log on the stump and raise the axe above his head, biceps flexing from the effort before swinging down and cleaving the log cleanly in two.

Dwight tries desperately to say something but he can't seem to tear his eyes away from Jake's shockingly defined biceps and stop acting like a creep. It takes two more rounds of log chopping for Dwight to finally collect himself and walk forward, raising a hand in greeting.

"H-hey!"

Jake looks up, face breaking into a small smile as he buries that hatchet into the wood of the stump. The nonchalant way he moved the heavy tool was making Dwight feel a lot of fucking emotions.

"Hey."

Dwight looks at the two piles of wood on either side of the stump. Jake had been at this for a while considering how much was around.

"Sorry I didn't hear you coming. It's easy to drift away doing," Jake gestures to the wood, "this."

"Y-yeah! Well I've never done," Dwight looks anywhere but at Jake and his sweaty toned arms, "Uh this...but...y'know..."

Jake nods, and wonders over to the handpump. Dwight watches as he pumps out a stream of water and splashes it on his sweaty face and arms.

Great, now he was wet and disgustingly attractive. Dwight takes a slow breath to calm himself and try to will away the awkward boner he was starting to get from staring.

Jake had looked really cute in his scarf and coat. Dwight could handle cute, in fact he really liked cute. It was a little surprising to see that under the coat Jake had the exact body type that turned him on the most.

"Can you help me move some of this to the back porch?" Jake asks, breaking Dwight out of his anti-boner meditation.

"Oh sure!" Dwight quickly bends to pick up a few split logs. He gathers a substantial stack and follows Jake up to the large back porch and adds them to the neat pile of similar logs near the door.

"Your garden looks really pretty." Dwight says conversational.

Jake looks over at the garden and a bashful expression crosses his face, "Thanks, I have a friend who helps me with it and it uh, kinda grew out of hand."

Jake sets the last log on the stack and Dwight gets a look at the faded graphic design on the tank top. A black crow against a once white moon that had long faded and started peeling.

"Here sit down, I'll get you a drink." Jake points to the porch swing before disappearing inside the cabin.

Dwight takes a seat and and rocks back a bit. He really shouldn't get so flustered over a bit of skin, it was still Jake. And this weekend was for him to relax, get to know the guy more. Maybe figure out if Jake...swung his way.

The door opens and Jake reappears, his coat and scarf back on and two glasses of juice in his hands. He passes the cold glass to Dwight and takes a seat next to him on the swing. It's a bit of a tight fit and their thighs end up firmly touching.

"It's lemonade."

Dwight takes a sip, it's more sour than he personally likes but ice cold and refreshing.

"Did you make it?"

"Yeah. There's a tree out over there," He gestures over to the tree line, "The ones in my yard are an apple and peach tree."

"Oh, cool! Are they...good?"

Jake smiles and sips his drink, "I like them."

Dwight nods, leaning back in the swing and nursing the lemonade. He watches the clouds drift across the bright sky and enjoys the distant cries of birds and soft breeze through the leaves. He felt he could sit here in the company of Jake and the forest forever if given the chance.

Too soon Jake sets his empty glass on the side table and stands, turning to Dwight, '

"As much as I enjoy this we can't sit here all day. Follow me."

Dwight sets his half empty glass down and stands, following Jake down the porch stairs and around the side of the house towards his impromptu garage-workshop scrap area. Jake stops next to one of his bikes and takes a leather satchel Dwight hadn't noticed earlier from the handle bars and loops it around his shoulders.

"You ever ride one of these?" Jake asks, kicking the tire of the bike.

Dwight wrings his hands nervously and shakes his head, "Oh uh no I never have...sorry."

"Its fine, you know how to ride a bike?"

He shudders at the thought of the hours spent on a bike for work, "Yeah."

Jake crouches and digs around in a big wooden chest and pulls out a beat up motorcycle helmet which promptly falls apart in his hands. Jake drops the scraps back in the box and shrugs apologetically.

"Well it's the same thing except you don't pedal." He swings his leg over the bike and sits, looking at Dwight expectantly.

"Uh, can I ride with you?" He asks, not looking for an excuse to hold Jake's hips.

"I don't think I could control the bike with both our weight." Jake admits with a shrug.

He glances from Jake to the other bike and nervously gets on. Trying and failing to get comfortable.

"The throttle is on the right, clutch is on the left. Don't go faster than you feel comfortable, there's no turns on the path so you won't get lost."

Dwight nods, staring at the handlebars nervously, "Where's the break?"

"Above the throttle. The silver thing."

"Ah..."

"Here you start it like this."

Dwight watches Jake flip a dial, and hold down both silver handles before kicking down on a pedal. The engine roars to life and he looks at Dwight expectantly. Dwight looks down and copies Jake's actions, kicking the pedal down. The engine stutters a bit before firing up, the loud rumbling immediately makes him nervous but when he looks at Jake he can't help but put on a brave smile.

"Let's go." Jake says, barely audible over the loud engines before he guns the throttle and races down the slope and towards the small path near the treeline.

Jake pauses at the treeline, sticking a foot out and looking back expectantly. Dwight twists the throttle slightly and the engine revs. He takes his feet off the ground and the bike takes off. Not slow enough to tip but not nearly as fast as Jake had gone. He sets his feet on the pedals and coasts down the hill. Jake flashes him a thumbs up and takes off down the path. Dwight follows, bike bumping along the uneven and slightly overgrown path. It was wide enough for him to pull up next to Jake if he wanted, but he didn't dare for fear of killing them both.

Although Jake wasn't wrong, the dirt bike was very similar to a real bike but without the pedaling. His glasses blocked most of the wind from his eyes which was nice. The road ahead was lined with trees and shrubs to thick to see through, especially going so fast. The trees were relatively short, for trees, and didn't block the bright sun from lighting the way ahead and glinting off the few clean spokes on Jake's bike.

Well he probably was going a solid 30 miles but it was fast to him. Jake was roughly ten feet ahead, no doubt driving slow enough for him to keep up. Dwight pulls forward a bit and yells over the din of the engines and wind.

"Where are we going?" Something he should have asked before they took off.

Jake slows down so he's riding only foot or so ahead of Dwight's bike, "You'll see. It's only fifteen minutes away." He yells back before drifting further ahead.

Dwight has a feeling Jake makes the trip much faster, only going slow for his sake. He's sure once he gets the hang of this thing they'll make the trip in no time.

Once he gets the hang of this. God he's already thinking of doing more of...this. The thought is so strange, the idea that he was going to keep coming over, keeping up a real relationship with someone else. As long as Jake wanted him around. The thought immediately causes anxiety to course through his body, and he considers crashing the bike just to stop the worry from eating him whole.

Before he can act rash he notices a change in the area. The trees seem taller and more densely packed, wreathing the worn pathway in cool shadows. He had a feeling that come night time this place would look straight out of a horror movie, but in the day time it was rather pretty.

A few more minutes passed and Dwight was able to go significantly faster, getting over the anxiety of potential injury and becoming used to the bumps in the road. Jake seemed to be happy to go faster too, now around twenty feet ahead and gaining speed. Now the only thing ruining the experience was the cramp his right hand was getting from twisting the throttle. 

He watches Jake slow down ahead, and the path divert into a gentle turn. Jake vanishes around the bend and he can hear the second engine slow to a stop. He takes the turn much slower than Jake and rolls his bike to a stop next to him. He looks down at the bike, which was still rumbling and wonders how to stop it. Jake leans over and flips a switch Dwight hadn't noticed, causing the bikes engine to die.

Jake dismounts the bike, leaning it in the kickstand and Dwight follows suit, stumbling a bit as his legs adjust to the lack of vibration.

"That was fun!" Dwight says brightly as he looks around where they had stopped.

The area would probably be considered a clearing, their were few trees but throngs of shrubs and bushes with red berries covered the ground. He could pick out subtle foot paths cutting through the bushes. He walks over to one and looks at it, trying to remember anything about plants that could come in handy in identifying the berries, and fails.

"What are these?" He asks looking over at Jake who had produced to tupperware bowls from the leather satchel.

"Raspberries." Jake replies, passing Dwight a bowl, "We're picking them."

Dwight perks up, he had never gone out and picked fruit before. He was sure it wasn't particularly exciting but the novelty of doing it for the first time made him happy.

"Why?"

"I'm making jam."

God, what a fucking exciting day. Picking berries and making jam? Dwight could barely contain his excitement as he turned back to the bush.

"Which ones do I pick?"

Jake joins his side and points at the berries, "The green, pink, and hard looking ones aren't ripe. These ones," He reached down and pulls a few red and soft looking berries off the branch, "are ripe. They come off easily too, hard to miss."

Dwight nods and Jake eats the berries he picked before wandering off to another section of the patch.

"Shouldn't we wash them?" Dwight remembers being warned often to wash fruits.

"You can if you want. Haven't gotten sick yet." Jake replies, crouching down and filling his bowl.

Dwight shrugs and follows suit. He looks at the berries for minute, picking out the ripe ones and dropping them into his container. As Jake said they came off easily in his hand and soon he was very tempted to eat a handful. He figures he wouldn't get a horrible disease from a few pieces of fruit and eats some. They tasted just like store bought ones, if a little more tart. He found he enjoyed them that way.

The two pick berries like that for a while. Jake leads Dwight to a shadier part of the patch once the sun really starts bearing down on them. All too soon their containers are filled to the brim and Jake puts the lids back on before stowing them away into his satchel.

"Wanna take a break before heading back?" Jake asks producing a water bottle from the bag, reminding Dwight that his was sitting at the bottom of his backpack on Jake's porch.

"Oh, sure!"

Jake proceeds to sit in a grassy patch under a tree, and holds the water bottle out to Dwight. He joins the man and accepts the water gratefully. Jake watches him drink before scooting closer, the soft fabric of his jacket brushing Dwight's arm. He starts to sweat out of nervousness.

"S-so how do you know about this place?" Dwight asks, passing the bottle back and wiping his red stained sweaty palms on his pants.

Jake leans back against the tree, "The old owners told me about it. The cut out these paths to connect to...points interest in the woods. It's easy to get lost, the forest in dense and hard to navigate."

Dwight nods in interest, he didn't know much about the forest around here since he lived in town. Besides the fact that it was all protected land.

"This path only leads here, there's only miles of forest that way." Jake says, gesturing past the rows of bushes into the tree line, "The other path leads to the lake."

"Coldwind Lake?"

Jake nods, "Yeah, the recreational side is far away from my side so most people don't boat that far out. The waters really nice this time of year," Jake looks at Dwight and his lips quirk up in a smirk.

"If you wanna go."

Dwight looks at his hands, feeling heat in his cheeks and shrugs, "I uh, didn't bring anything to swim in?"

Jake lets out a soft laugh, and nudges Dwight, "We can go another time."

Jake wanted him to come over again, the thought is so welcoming he has to bite his lip to hold back a smile.

"There's also a path from the lake to get to Autohaven Wreckers." Jake adds.

The warm feeling instantly vanishes, a cold chill going up Dwight's spine at the thought of the junkyard. He tries to think of a response to hide his reaction but he can't think of anything of substance to say about that place.

Jake seems to notices his sudden discomfort. Dwight sees his hand twitch towards him hesitantly before lowering back into his lap. Dwight clears his throat.

"That's cool!" His words came out forced and sounded as if he was saying them at gunpoint.

"Yeah..." Jake's voice is equally unsure and uncomfortable. Dwight curses himself by ruining the mood with his petty memories.

"Sorry I..." He trails off, not wanting to dump a load of baggage on an unsuspecting victim, "Had a bad...thing. Happen there it uh...well-"

"You don't have to talk about it." Jake cuts, a kind edge to his voice, "I only go there to salvage parts. No need for you to ever come."

Dwight smiles, shoulders sagging in relief, "D-does Mr. Ojomo still work there?"

"Yeah. He owns the place now after the last guy went missing."

Dwight nods, and lets the subject drop. They sit a few more minutes before Jake finally stands, "Let's go back."

The ride back is much faster, probably due to Dwight driving much faster. They roll up Jake's yard and back into the outdoor canopy in no time. Jake covers the bikes with a tarp and makes his way inside, Dwight follows close behind. He hadn't seen Jake's house in the daylight, only flickering lamp light.

In the day time it looks even cozier. The fireplace was unlit, a few logs sitting inside and next to it. The walls are lined with a few landscape photos of the area. Dwight recognizes the raspberry patch and assumes the frozen lake was Coldwind Lake.

"How long as you lived here?" Dwight asks, turning to watch Jake pull supplies out of the cabinets and setting them on the counters.

"Hmm, oh five years." Jake replies, dumping the tupperwares of berries into a strainer and washing them under the sink, "I moved out when I was eighteen."

Dwight frowns, doing some math in his head, "You're pretty young to be a recluse in the woods already." He teases, joining Jake in the kitchen. Watching the man place a few cups of berries in a saucepan.

Jake raises his eyebrows, "I'm not that young..." He seems to think for a moment as he sets a saucepan of berries on a hotplate and turns it on. Jake turns and looks at him suspiciously, "How old...are you?"

Dwight grins, eating a few freshly cleaned raspberries left in the bowl and eats them, "Guess."

Jake snorts, and looks Dwight up and down with a critical eye. He watches Jake think as he eats more fruit.

"...twenty two?"

Dwight laughs, and shakes his head, "I'm older than you."

Jake frowns and turns to stir the berries in the saucepan, "twenty five?"

"Older."

"Thirty?"

"Oh god no not yet."

"...twenty seven?"

Dwight snaps his fingers, "Yup!"

"Gross, you're ancient." Jake teases, as if he wasn't the one flirting with him after work. Dwight rolls his eyes, be knew his life was going nowhere fast but Jake didn't have to rub it in.

"At least you still look cute." Jake adds after Dwight's silence, turning to pointedly watch him become flustered. Dwight winks at him and for once Jake looks away quickly.

He feels a flutter in his chest, and fiddles with his bracelet, watching Jake stir the berries in the pan.

"Can you get four cups of sugar for me." Jake asks after a few minutes. Dwight jumps at the request, measuring out four cups into a bowl and passing it to Jake.

He watches Jake add sugar to the mixture and stir. Dwight didn't realize jam was easier to make than he realized. Of course there was probably some skill Jake had that his untrained jam making eye couldn't detect. Jake looks at him with a fond smile, and Dwight panics.

"W-what's cookin good lookin?" Dwight stutters out them immediately regrets his entire life.

Jake laughs, nudging Dwight's arm playfully, "Get me two mason jars."

Dwight sighs in relief and takes three jars from the counter. He watches Jake fill the jars with the warm gelatinous fruit sludge. He seals the jars, gloves allowing him to pick up the hot jars and transfer them to a pot of boiling water. He watches Jake finish the canning process with interest. Unable to really help with the process, instead eating the leftover raspberries.

"They should be ready by tomorrow. You can have one." Jake says, taking the bowl of raspberries from Dwight and pointedly eating the last five.

"Oh are you sure I didn't really help." Dwight feels a bit bad about eating all the berries.

"I can't eat three jars by myself. And one is for my penpal."

Dwight tilts his head and raises his eyebrows, "You have a penpal? Like...letter penpal?'

"Yeah."

He's not entirely surprised, Jake is the type to have a penpal. It's very cute. Dwight helps Jake clean up the dishes, drying and placing them in the many cupboards.

"So uh, what else do you have planned?" Dwight asks, checking his watch to see it was already around four in the afternoon.

Jake hums in thought, pulling his gloves on after drying his hands, "I guess work on the garden for a bit. Then turn in."

Ah, there was that issues. Better to ask now rather than later.

"Oh uh, where should I sleep by the way?" Dwight asks, eyes drifting to the couch. It looked pretty comfortable at least, he was pretty sure Jake didn't have a guest room hidden in his cabin.

"With me."

Dwight knows for a fact he was blushing, he looks at Jake. Trying to gauge if Jake was just messing with him. The mans face looked serious, and he raises his eyebrows.

"Is that ok with you?"

"Yes!" Dwight's clears his throat, realizing he answered way too fast, "I-it's no problem with me as long as y-your ok with..."

Jake smiles and approaches Dwight, gently patting his shoulder and leaning in very close. Jake was only a few centimeters taller than him, Jake's boots also added a little extra height. Dwight nervously takes a step back, panic prickling his fingertips. He feels his breath coming shallow and he defaults onto a nervous smile as Jake watches him.

"Uh, is there...something on my face?" Dwight asks, fiddling with his bracelets.

"No." Jake responds casually as if nothing was wrong. His dark eyes were watching Dwight's with an odd glimmer.

After what felt like minutes, but was probably only a few seconds, Jake pulls away. Making his way outside to the garden and leaving him a bundle of nerves in the kitchen.

Dwight feels his warm face, and lets out a slow breath. Jake was so...oddly forward while at the same time being aloof. He wasn't sure if he could call Jake a weird acquaintance or...an actual friend. The thought made Dwight's heart race, and his fingers prickle with anxiety. He still had another day here, another day to figure out what Jake saw in him. He was just an old loser with a dead end job and future.

"Dwight?" Jake's soft voice sounded from the door. Dwight jumps, pulled out of his thoughts by the familiar sound.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Are you coming?" Jake asks. Dwight can hear something in his voice, a hopeful tone.

"Yeah! Sorry!" Dwight smiles reassuringly and follows Jake out into the mid-afternoon light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fortnite dances* this chapter is longer than both other chapters combined


	4. Sweet Pea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the summary and chapter tittles btw

Jake watches Dwight helplessly stare at the neat rows of plants. He really shouldn't leave him hanging so long, but the face he made when thinking was too handsome to let go away just yet.

"What does a bell pepper look like?" Dwight finally asks, giving up his futile investigation.

"Bell shaped. Green, yellow, and even red."

"No I mean the plant. I've never seen one on the plant."

Jake makes an exaggerated thoughtful hum, tapping his chin, "It has leaves."

If looks could kill the expression on Dwight's face would have struck him dead on the spot. It takes most of his will power to keep a straight face, "And a stock."

Dwight sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, leaving dirt smeared all over his face. God it was absolutely adorable. So cute in fact Jake decides to stop teasing him and point to the nondescript plant at his feet with a green bulbous vegetables. Dwight lets out and exaggerated groan and kneels down to pick the bell pepper and add it to the ingredient basket.

They had been huddled in the garden for an hour before stopping for a quick lunch, mostly consisting of peaches and lemonade before returning to the garden to finish weeding and pick vegetables for dinner. Currently Jake was selecting a few herbs while watching Dwight struggle to make heads or tails of the plants.

Jake sets a bundle of cilantro into the basket and examines the selection of vegetables. Despite being unfamiliar with plants Dwight had been good at picking out ripe plants.

"Is uh, this enough?" Dwight asks, picking dried dirt off his hands.

"Yeah, more than enough." Jake looks at the slowly sinking sun and stands. Picking up the basket and dusting the dirt off his pants, "Lets get inside."

Dwight holds the gate open for him as he leaves, and Jake nods in thanks as he climbs the porch. He stomps mud off his boots before going inside and taking them off at the door. Dwight follows suit, his once clean sneakers now coated with mud. Most of his body was covered in a thin layer of dirt due to him stumbling over the hose in the garden.

"Do you want to take a shower while I get the food ready?" Jake asks, "I can wash your clothes too."

Dwight looks down at his mud riddled pants, he looks like he wants to refuse but eventually nods. Jake let's his grab his bag before motioning for him to follow, and leads Dwight down the hall through his room and to the bathroom. He opens the door and flips on the light.

"The water doesn't get very hot, and runs out fast." Jake says, a subtle warning for him not to hog it all. Dwight nods absently in response, distracted by his room. Namely, the bed.

His bed was by no means a California king, but it was more than enough to fit two adult men comfortably. Of course if either of them rolled over a bit it would be hard to avoid brushing against one another.

"Something wrong?" Jake asks playfully, causing Dwight to snap his attention back to him.

"Oh, uh nothing! I j-just its ok for me to sleep on the couch or floor we don't have to-"

Jake waves his hand in a shushing gesture, stopping another one of Dwight's apologies, "No its fine. This place gets cold at night you'll freeze on the floor."

He leans in closer to Dwight, brushing up against the man's personal space and resting a hand on his upper arm. He notices the man tense under his touch, a good sign hopefully.

"I'll keep you warm." He offers, watching Dwight's face turn red and his eyes snap away before wandering back to meet Jake's. He winks, and pulls away. He had teased Dwight more than enough.

Jake makes his way to his desk and unzips his jacket, slinging it over the chair along with his scarf since he wasn't planning on going back outside. He shivers slightly at the change in temperature and turns to see Dwight still in his bathroom door staring at him. Jake tilts his head, causing Dwight to snap out of his daydream.

"You look good." Dwight says suddenly, then he clears his throat, "I m-mean that shirt looks good in you. It's a uh nice...shirt."

"Thanks."

Dwight retreats into the bathroom after his awkward complement. Jake was flattered of course, he had noticed how distracted the man was earlier. Dwight was an open book, a shy and nervous open book.

Jake leaves Dwight to his shower and focuses on preparing dinner, going as far as to pull out his extra hot plate. He pulls the cuts of deer meat he had set out to thaw from the fridge and begins washing and slicing the vegetables.Keeping an ear out for Dwight but inevitably losing track of time.

"What's that?" Dwight's voice sounds from over his shoulder. He flinches slightly, but thankfully doesn't jump and burn himself.

"Deer."

He looks at Dwight to see him make a peculiar scrunched up face. Not disgust per se more like apprehension.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Jake asks, it wasn't a big deal he would just put it away to eat later.

"No I just don't think I've ever had it before. Do you like...hunt?"

Jake shakes his head, "No not deer. I fish and sometimes I catch turkeys when they're in season but I'm no hunter."

"Huh, well it smells good!" Dwight smiles, and his stomach audibly growls. Jake decides not to point it out.

"There's a few plates in the cabinet above the sink." Jake comments, sending Dwight scurrying off to grab them as he puts the finishing spices onto the vegetables and sliced deer. He turns off the burner and sets the pan on the island between plates Dwight had dug out. Jake notices he ended up making a lot more food than he should have.

They doll out food together, the sun was still hovering valiantly in the sky as Jake leads Dwight back into the porch swing where he usually enjoys his dinners. Fireflies are slowly emerging from the woods and lighting around his yard as the warmth of the day cools to pleasant chill. They are silent, and Jake feels happier than he has in a while. A breeze drifts past and he uses that as an excuse to shift closer to Dwight, pressing their arms together.

"I don't think I've eaten something this healthy in a long time." Dwight says, it's meant to be a joke but comes out more wistful, "I don't think I've been this...productive in a long time."

Jake looks over at Dwight to see the man staring ahead at the trees. The light of the bugs flashes in his lenses, Jake can see a deep sadness in his eyes.

"I hope I didn't tire you out," Jake attempts to lighten the mood, "We can be much lazier tomorrow."

Dwight's lips twitch into a smile that quickly falls away, "Actually I uh, have to leave kind of early tomorrow. I wanted to stay longer b-but they need me to swing by at eleven to clo-"

"Why do you work so hard?" Jake cuts him off before he can finish the rambling excuse. Dwight's words catch in his throat, and he turns to meet Jake's gaze with a dumbfounded look.

"You shouldn't have to come in when you aren't supposed to. It's not like there aren't other employees who can do your job." Jake continues as Dwight stares at him. He looks as if Jake was telling him that trees didn't exist.

"W-well I..they uh...you know their...its..." Dwight flounders, eyes flicking away from Jake nervously as he starts to fidget, "I mean I've...always...been able to come in before?" He finishes weakly.

Jake hopes he wasn't coming off as mad, Dwight was free to do whatever the hell he wanted to. He couldn't help but be curious as to why Dwight was so dedicated to his job.

"What do you usually do on your days off?"

Dwight sets his empty plate on the end table next to the swing and pointedly looks away. Jake sets his plate aside and pointedly watches Dwight. He can't quite discern the expression from just the left half of his face. He's hit with the sudden realization that Dwight very well doesn't do anything on his days off.

He feels a sudden surge of pity for the man, not at his lack of a social life. Jake wasn't exactly a butterfly in the garden of society either, but that was of his own accord. He could tell something was...different with Dwight. He wasn't antisocial because he didn't want to be, there was something in him that kept him from getting out of his shell.

Jake notices Dwight's shoulders are shaking ever so slightly. Oh no was he...crying? Panic floods his system and he places a hand gently on Dwight's knee, causing the man to freeze.

"It's...no big deal. You- we don't have to talk about it." Jake says in a soft comforting tone. Dwight doesn't respond, but his shaking has stopped. Suddenly the man takes a deep shuddering breath and nods. His shaking fingers twisted the bracelets at his wrist as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

"Sorry that-" Dwight clears his throat, "I just uh, haven't really gotten out since college. It...it's a long story."

Jake nods, not wanting to push the conversation anywhere it didn't need to go.

"This is probably the most I've done besides work since I dropped out..." Dwight adds, so softly that Jake almost misses it. Soom another gust of wind blows by, causing Jake to shiver for real and press closer to Dwight.

"Should we go inside?" Dwight asks absently, thoughts on a time and place far away.

Jake nods and stands, gathering the plates and returning to the kitchen to wash and put away the leftovers. Dwight remains outside, only drifting in when Jake places the last plate in the cabinet. He looks like he had been crying.

"I know it's only ten but I'm a earlier to bed sort of person," Jake yawns as if to make his point, "You don't have to-"

"Nah, I'm beat to. You worked me to the bone." Dwight smiles at him, "I think I'll get some sleep too."

Jake makes his way back to his room, grabbing a nightshirt from his dresser, "Make yourself at home, I'll be out in a minute."

Jake closes the door to the bathroom and proceeds to take a quick shower, performing his usual nighttime routine. Typically during summer he slept without a shirt but that would come in a little too strong. They were already sharing a bed no need to make Dwight more uncomfortable. Jake exits the bathroom to see Dwight looking at a few of the photos he had hung on the wall. Nothing more than landscapes and a few birds he had found.

Jake settles into bed as Dwight turns to look at him. Jake pats the empty space lets a very cheeky smile grace his lips, "You coming?"

Dwight blushes, and obediently joins Jake in bed. Laying a polite distance away, but rolling onto his side to look at him after he places his glasses on the nightstand. Jake considers asking to cuddle, but Dwight speaks before he can open his mouth.

"Goodnight, Jake." His voice was more tired sounding than Jake expected.

"Goodnight, Dwight." He replies, watching Dwight smile and close his eyes. He hopes Dwight is a cuddler as he quickly drifts off into sleep.

\----

Sometimes Jake wasn't sure if Dwight was leading him on, or just oblivious. Everytime he was sure the man just wanted to be friends he said or did something that made him think otherwise. The weird and adorable pick up lines, or the way his eyes strayed. It was interesting.

He shifts, shuffling a bit closer to Dwight's sleeping form. He wonders if it was weird to watch the other while he was asleep. He was an early riser and the morning sun was slowly peeking through the window, sleep for him wasn't an option now. Dwight stirred slightly and settled back into his pillow. Jake didn't want to disturb his much needed rest.

He looked peaceful like this, with the soft filtered sunlight hitting his face. In sleep the constant furrow in his brow relaxed, and his constantly clenched jaw relaxed. Not to mention he looked different without his thick glasses on. They framed his face perfectly, but without them Jake could clearly see the mans thick eyelashes and a small splatter of freckles on his nose he hadn't seen earlier. No doubt caused by the time outside yesterday. Dwight wasn't a pale person by any means, but he obviously didn't get out much. His face sported a tan line from his glasses and a similar line was on his arms. Jake thought it looked very cute.

Although he thought most things Dwight did were cute, or at the least endearing. He had never felt so drawn to another person before now. He figured spending more time with him would help settle the odd emotions flirting through his mind, but it only made the feelings solidify. Into what exactly he wasn't sure. A crush probably, his first one too. He never expected to get one on another person. He had heard of them, recognized the descriptions from books and movies but experiencing it was different.

He liked experiencing it more than hearing about it. He wanted to feel more of...whatever it was he was feeling.

Dwight's fingers twitch in his sleep, drawing Jake's attention away from his face and to the hand resting on the pillow. Without thinking, Jake reaches up and gently runs two fingers over the smooth wooden beads of the men's bracelets and down the back of his hand. He traces over the knuckles and down Dwight's fingers. Carefully so as not to disturb him, Jake slides his hand under Dwight's and entwines their fingers. Jake has always had cold hands, poor circulation from his mother's side. His gloves protected his hands from the intensity of his hobbies and chores, leaving him with only a few calluses. Dwight's hands were almost the exact opposite, warm and rough from years of work. Jake can see tiny burn scars dotting the back of his hand.

His eyes flick back to Dwight's face, meeting warm brown eyes. The light filtering in through the curtain had shifted, cutting a line across Dwight's face and illuminating one of his eyes. Turning the soft brown into a bright ocean of colors the rainbow forgot, like the wings of a sparrow. It takes his breath away.

Dwight squints at him, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Hey," He mumbles, the word turning into a yawn at the end which he covers with his other hand, "Mornin'."

Jake smiles, enjoying the way Dwight's eyes flutter shut as he almost nods off again.

"Morning."

Dwight forces his eyes open and looks at Jake for a moment before his eyes drift to their hands. He squeezes his hand, and Jake can feel his heart begin to race at the action. Too soon Dwight pulls away and sits up, rubbing his eyes and stifling another yawn.

"What time is it?" Dwight mumbles, running a hand through his hair before laying back down.

"Around seven." Jake replies as Dwight groans and covers his face with a pillow.

"Hmm gimme a few minutes," Dwight's muffled voice pleads.

Jake pats the Dwight shaped lump and gets out of bed. He might as well make breakfast having slept in quite a bit by his standards. The floor is chilly under his feet as he makes his way to the kitchen, but the day was looking to be a warm one so he enjoys the coolness while he can.

He rustles through the fridge, deciding to cook something for Dwight and him instead of his usual bowl of cereal and a cup of tea for breakfast. He had made fried vegetables and deer meat for the two of them last night, not used to cooking for another he made way too much and the leftovers were taking up precious fridge space.

Jake counts out his last few eggs and figures there would be enough for two omelets. Hopefully Dwight wasn't allergic to eggs, he seemed like the type to be loaded with allergies. In fact Jake was surprised the man wasn't allergic to pollen. He fills a teapot with water and starts it boiling before preparing the eggs.

It only takes a few minutes of cooking before Dwight is drawn out of his sleep by the smells. Jake can hear him bump into the door frame and curse before he sluggishly rounds the corner. His glasses were on crooked.

"What are you making?" Dwight asks, sounding more awake by the second as he peeks into the skillet.

" Loaded omelettes."

"Nice."

The compliment makes his heart flutter as Dwight shuffles over to the island and hoists himself up.

"Do you want any tea?" Jake asks, leaving the eggs to cook and fishing out some mugs.

"Oh sure, what types do you have?"

Jake pours the tea into two slightly chipped mugs and passes one to Dwight, "Its lavender."

Dwight blinks, probably expecting him to list off a few types blends but he had already made this pot he wasn't going to waste it.

"Thank you?" Dwight takes a sip and casually glances around for sugar. 

"It's on the counter."

Dwight smiles sheepishly and jumps down from the island. Jake flips the first omelette and slides it onto a plate before quickly starting another.

"Do you uh, have chickens?" Dwight asks, moving to Jake's side and sipping from his thoroughly sweetened drink, "You seem like you would have them."

"No. I get the eggs from my neighbor."

Dwight frowns and looks out the window, as if he could see the neighbor through the miles of trees.

"Didn't know you had any. Isn't the only thing out here the MacMillan Estate?"

Jake nods, "Yeah. Evan has me help with a few pet projects of his and gives me random stuff sometimes."

Dwight's eyes widen, "You know the guy?"

"Yeah."

Dwight looks around, as if they were being watched and leans in closer, "Are the...rumors true?" Dwight whispers despite the only living things in the vicinity besides them were birds, "is he like...a serial killer?"

Jake flips the omelette and slides it onto a plate, passing it to Dwight in lieu of an answer. He takes the other plate and sits on the couch to eat, with Dwight following behind.

Evan was a weird guy, yes. He had a lot of business to run, but a serial killer?

"If he told me he was a killer..." Jake says carefully, not wanting to talk ill of his egg delivery system, "I wouldn't doubt him."

Dwight grins, already halfway through his omelette, "Oooh I knew it. Did he really kill his dad?"

Jake thinks back to the few times he saw the senior MacMillon, dragged along to the plant by his father years ago. The man was already very frail and slipping into senility.

"I think his dad just died of old age?"

Dwight thinks about that for a moment before shaking his head, "The rumors are his dad was found locked in a shed and starved, but they couldn't pin it on him so he-"

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead." Jake cuts in, "Besides you've never met him there's no reason to assume he's a killer."

Dwight chews over that, nodding in agreement after some deliberation, "Yeah, I guess you're right. The MacMillan family is a pretty hot topic of gossip for the older people in town so it kinda gets to you."

Jake finishes off his omelette and sets the plate on the table, "I think Evan is coming over today."

He watches Dwight literally choke on his food, a look of panic filling his face as he coughs down the last of his eggs.

"Really?" He asks, looking at the door as if he was going to be in the doorway.

Jake nods, causing Dwight to bite his lip nervously, "Sorry he creeps me out. I've seen him around town and...I dunno he has this...stare y'know? It's not evil it just..." Dwight trails off, waving his hand awkwardly for emphasis.

"It's empty?" Jake supplies. He knew what Dwight was talking about, "Looks like he'd put you on a meathook if given the chance?"

Dwight snickers, and takes Jake's plate, "Specific, but yeah sounds about right." He says as he rinses the plates off in the sink, "I'll do the dishes by the way."

Jake finishes off his mug of tea and walks it over to the sink, setting it in the basin with the skillet and cutlery, "I won't stop you."

Dwight starts scrubbing the dishes and Jake returns to his room to get dressed. He drops his tank top into the hamper and pulls out a button up blue flannel to wear under his usual hoodie and scarf. He didn't have anything planned to do today any more. He wanted to take Dwight to Autowrecks Heaven but the way he reacted yesterday was telling.

Jake makes his way back to the living room in time to see Dwight pulling on a very ugly blue shirt with brown blocks on it. It takes all his effort not to laugh at it. He walks past the man and opens the door.

"I have a few projects that I need to work on and I don't want to leave Evan hanging. We can go to the lake next weekend."

"Oh uh," Dwight voice took a turn for the nervous and Jake glances back at him, "I uh I'm actually not free next weekend."

Jake shrugs, he understood that Dwight actually had obligations and wasn't a forest recluse like him.

"That's fine," Jake says as he rounds the porch and looks over the worktables of twisted metal for his current projects, "You're always welcome to visit. I'm usually around." 

Dwight doesn't respond but he can see the soft smile on his face. It makes him happy to know Dwight wants to be up here, and enjoys his company.

"So is this like a real bear trap?" Dwight's voice cuts into Jake's thoughts, and he looks over to see Dwight literally sticking his hands into the iron jaws.

Jake lunges at him, grabbing his arm and pressing a hand against his chest to push him back. Dwight was a lot lighter than he expected and the man stumbles further back than intended. He grabs onto Jake's arm for balance and almost brings them both to the floor. Jake manages to keep upright and holds Dwight's shoulders steady.

"Oh god I'm really sorry are you ok? I didn't think it would- oh god I'm really-" Jake cuts off Dwight's tumbling apology by covering his mouth.

"It's fine. You just scared me. That's a real bear trap, if you triggered it you'd have probably broken your wrist." Jake explains, hand planted for my over Dwight's face.

The others eyes widen in fear and dart to the metal trap before looking back to Jake. He lets go of Dwight and pulls back, "Don't start apologising."

Dwight nods, closing his mouth and looking meekly anywhere but him. Maybe he should've been nicer...

"Wanna see it go off?" Jake offers, trying to cheer him up.

He does a terrible job hiding the way his face lights up at the thought of seeing something get destroyed by a metal death trap.

"Kinda."

Jake grins and looks around the workshop, he digs through his junk drawer from an old hammer handle missing the head and returns to the trap. Dwight shuffles forward, obviously excited as Jake holds the piece of wood over the jaws and drops it down.

As soon as the handle hits the pressure pad the jaws snap shut with a vicious clatter, snapping the wooden handle into splinters. Dwight jumps back at the sound, before grinning.

"That was pretty cool. Why do you even have this thing?"

Jake shrugs, "One of the things I was fixing for Evan. They're really cool." He doesn't want to admit that he spent a lot of time dropping things in it just to see them get shredded.

"Can we drop some stuff in it and watch then get smashed?" Dwight asks gleefully. Jake grins, and picks up the hulking metal trap.

"Thought you'd never ask."

\--

There was something delightful about watching a watermelon explode into pieces via a huge metal rusty jaw of death. It truly never gets old. Dwight cheers as the fruit is pulverized as usual and passes Jake another stick to meet a similar fate.

Some would call this a waste of time and food.

"This is such a waste of time and food." Dwight jokes as the jaws predictably snap the stick into splinters.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake thinks a lot more poetically than dwight, a simple pizza man. Jakes 4 dirt braincells could probably with a poetry award, whatever its called again.


	5. Dandelion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up fuckers this is a long one. Rating go UP

Dwight looks at the clock for the third time in as many minutes. He holds back a sigh and returns to staring absently at the cash register. His replacement was an hour late and he was starting to get annoyed.

"Do you just wanna go?" Quentin asks, poking his head out of the back.

"I don't want to leave you alone..." Dwight replies with a deep sigh.

"I'll just say it was an emergency. You couldn't keep your boyfrie-"

Before Quentin could finish his sentence Dwight throws his hat at him. Quentin catches it before it flies into the pizza sauce.

"He's not my boyfriend." Dwight snaps, even though he really would not mind Jake being his boyfriend.

Quentin snickers and puts Dwight's hat on, "Oh I'm sorry. The woods recluse you meet-cute with and visit almost every weekend and are currently spending a week out in his  _ secluded _ cabin is just your," Quentin raises his fingers in massive air quotes, "Best friend."

"We're just friends. Not best friends, not dating we just..." Dwight trails off, unsure how to defend his relationship with Jake.

"Hang out." Quentin finishes, doubt dripping off his words.

"Yes! We hang out!"

Quentin snickers and walks to the counter, shooing Dwight away with surprising strength, "Just go... _ hang out _ with your  _ friend _ already." He coos with an added wink.

Dwight sighs and gives in to Quentin's gracious demands. Defiantly ignoring the others tone as he throws his apron into the storage closet.

"Thank you." Dwight says as he walks out the door. Quentin waves, and gives him a thumbs up.

He manages to contain his excitement and walk to his car instead of running, changing into a less obnoxious and marinara smelling shirt before hitting the road to Jake's, a route he knew well. Despite Quentin's claims he didn't actually visit Jake every weekend, as much as he would have liked that. Upper management completely overreacted to him blowing off the closing duties and instead putting more and more over the top items into a bear trap. They pretty much stonewalled any attempts at letting him call off or use his days off to not work.

Of course Jake had come over to his apartment for one of his weekends and they watched every single Friday the 13th movie in a single sitting. Well, he did. Jake had fallen asleep at the fourth one and woke up in the middle of Freddy vs Jason with  _ a lot _ of questions. Dwight smiles fondly at the memory, he had never brought anyone to his apartment before and having Jake there made it feel less lonely.

His feeling for the man only grew more and more complicated as the days passed. Jake was hard to read, not that he was particularly good at reading people. And the guy was...cripplingly honest. When he did speak it was to the point and very brutal. Jake had called his apartment a "soulless shell of an Ikea add" when he first stopped by. It wasn't an insult, of course, but Dwight had felt really embarrassed by it. But that also meant Jake's compliments were just as honest and made him feel...different.

Everything about Jake had made him feel weird and different. Which wasn't all that surprising considering Dwight had very little experience with most social relationships. He had skirted through his life somehow not making any relation that was more than work related politeness, or bullying. And now to be face to face with what was unavoidably a relationship careening dangerously into close friends or, god forbid, dating was a scary thought to him.

He actively avoided thinking about it as much as he could, but his thoughts wandered so easily to the soft smiles and the way Jake easily entered his personal space like he belonged there. Dwight grabs the steering wheel and bites his lip. The butterflies in his stomach are threatening to make him physically ill at his train of thought, but the realization is undeniable. Yeah, he had a crush on Jake but that wasn't the issue.

In fact he was going to stop thinking about that issue immediately.

Dwight turns down the hidden dirt road, slowing his car enough to not careen down the steep hill but faster than he would have been comfortable with weeks ago. He pulls into the front yard and parks in his usual spot, Jake was already outside, elbow deep in the engine of a car that was not his green jeep.

"You steal that?" Dwight calls as he shuts his door of his car. Jake peeks over the hood, a smear of grease on his cheek making him look very cute.

"Good luck calling the cops." Jake shoots back, looking down at the engine thoughtfully before closing the hood for the day, "Its my mom's. She needs the oil changed."

"Oh is she here?"

"No she just dropped it off for the weekend."

Dwight liked Jake's mom. She was very sweet and didn't realize he was the pizza man that kidnapped her son that fateful day. Jake wipes his hands on a stained rag and raises his eyebrows as he runs his eyes over Dwight.

"What?"

"Nice pants."

Dwight looks at his faded pink jeans, wondering if he should be offended or not.

"Thank you?"

Jake tosses the rag onto a table and looks thoughtfully at the sky. A breeze ruffles his hair and brings the fresh smell of midday with it.

"Wanna go to the lake?"

"Are you just trying to get me out of these pants?"

"Always am." Jake responds. He sounds almost sad having to take the bait on such an underhand toss of a pick up line.

Dwight snickers and hoists his bag up onto his shoulders and heads towards Jake's front door.

"You're going to regret that." Dwight calls back, excited for Jake to see his atrocious swim trunks.

Jake doesn't respond, but Dwight can hear him following behind. When he looks back Jake has a thoughtful look on his face, branching off in the living room to go to the kitchen. Dwight notices a basket sitting on the island.

"Are we...having a picnic."

Jake's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink and he nods. Washing the leftover oil off his hands in the sink and avoiding Dwight's eyes.

"That's cute. That's really cute." Dwight teases, peeking into the basket to see a few tupperwares of sliced fruits, veggies, and some sandwiches. Very meticulous and very Jake Park.

"You should've told me, I would've brought something for it."

"PizzaWhat has the most disgusting excuse for pizza I have ever tasted in my life."

"Hey, that disgusting pizza is handcrafted by an insomniac and college drop out."

They stare at each other for a few moments before Jake's lips twitch into a small smile, "At least you admit it's disgusting."

"Someone's gotta say it." Dwight makes his way to Jake's room, and drops his bag on the bed.

He felt much more comfortable in Jake's cabin than his own apartment sometimes. It was just so much more lively despite being just as barren. He changes into a pair of shorts he uses to swim and neatly folds his pants before shoving them in his bag along with the other clothes he brought for the long weekend.

"Oh my god." Jake's monotonous voice sounds from the door, and Dwight has to bite back a grin before turning around.

"Yes?"

"Those are so ugly."

Dwight looks at the neon pink shorts in question. Admiring just how terrible pink looked when coupled with a pattern of yellow rimmed orange triangles

Jake shakes his head in disgust and tugs open one of his drawers. Dwight turns away to offer him some privacy.

"Do you like them though?"

Dwight listen to fabric rustling, then a deep sigh.

"I'm afraid I love them."

With a snicker Dwight turns to see Jake had changed into a simple pair of black shorts that matched his unassuming grey flannel. Which he had tastefully unbuttoned the top three buttons too.

"So!" Dwight says after getting a good look at Jake's attire, "How are we getting to the lake?"

"Well we could walk," Jake muses, making his way down the hall, "It's about fifteen minutes away. The jeep can fit down the path and cut that down to five."

Dwight hums thoughtfully, he wasn't opposed to either option, "How long are we going to be there?"

Jake shrugs, picking the basket up from the island, "Depends. Its two, gets dark out here around eight. Might end up walking back in the dark."

"Let's drive." Dwight decides.

Jake raises his eyebrows, and tilts his head, "Are you...afraid? Of the dark...in your old age..."

He crosses his arms defensively, "No I'm not! I just...all those...movies..."

"Jason isn't real." Jake says as he grabs his keys from the front door, leading Dwight to his jeep.

"I know he's not! But Evan is real and he could be out there!"

Jake sets the basket in the back next to a cooler and fixes Dwight with a no nonsense look, "Evan is not a killer. He's a friendly egg man."

Dwight laughs and climbs into the passenger seat, buckling up, "If you say so."

Jake starts the jeep, and turns up the radio, blasting a song Dwight didn't quite recognize.

"The boy who drowned in the lake ten years ago might be there."

"What!"

Jake steps on the gas, and the jeep lurches forward. Bumping through his yard and down the larger path that Dwight hadn't been down yet. There's just enough room for his jeep to fit between the trees, and a noticeable dip in path where Jake had driven before. He trusted Jake completely, but jesus christ he drove way too fast.

On the plus side, his speeding meant that the trees started thinning away much sooner than he expected. Jake turn slows the jeep near the opening of the wooded path, rolling to a stop at the top of a sandy slope. They were on a small secluded strip of beach, only a few hundred feet long before the sand fades to muddy forested banks. The lake stretches out far enough to give the illusion of privacy. He can barely see the tips of the trees on the other edge.

"Nice spot." He comments as Jake climbs out of the jeep.

"Thanks." Jake pulls two towels out of the back along with a basket of food, "You might see some boats from the other docks but they don't usually come over here."

Dwight nods, pulling off his shoes so he doesn't get them covered in sand before carefully descending the slope to the water. The sands were clear of litter. He sees a few piles of branches pulled out and away from the lapping waves. The branches were stacked neatly no doubt by Jake himself.

"Do you clean up this place?" He asks, staring off at the sparkling water and not helping Jake set down towels.

"Yeah, it was really dirty when I moved in. Lot's of litter from other parts of the lake drift to this shore. And sticks wash up."

Jake starts unbuttoning his flannel, drawing Dwight's attention almost immediately. He should probably take his shirt off too. The thought drifts through his mind and quickly leaves as Jake undoes the last button of his shirt, revealing his stomach and the slight definition of abs. God Jake looked so good without his layers of jackets on. He wasn't bulky per se, but he knew his arms were solid as hell the few times he had casually ran a hand over his biceps. He wondered if he could figure out a way to feel up Jake's abs without being too weird.

"They're good for firewood, if you wanna stick around that long." Jake says, pulling Dwight out of his ogling.

"Can we?"

Jake drops his flannel over the basket and turns fully to Dwight with his lips quirked up in a small smile, "I did bring marshmallows."

"Hell yeah." Dwight tugs his shirt off and drops it on a towel, enjoying the cool breeze that passed over him. Bringing the fresh scent of water with it.

He also slides his watch off, dropping it on his shirt before he forgot and ruined it like the last time he went swimming. In doing this he notices that Jake is definitely staring at him. He crosses his arms self consciously, trying to cover the scars on his chest. Usually he didn't care about being looked at, but being so personally invested in Jake made his scrutiny feel different.

"Where did you get that?" Jake asks softly, stepping forward and reaching a tentative hand towards Dwight's left shoulder.

He looks down at his birthmark, just under his shoulder blade. It was a vaguely circular patch of slightly discolored skin, not unlike his scars. He had been told another similar mark was on his back just below the first and slightly bigger.

"I've always had it..." Dwight trails off as he looks back to Jake, catching sight of what was making this such a big deal.

On Jake's left shoulder, in the exact same spot was vaguely circular patch of skin. Slightly lighter than the rest of his body, like a scar.

"Huh..." Is all Jake says before gently brushing his fingertips along Dwight's birthmark.

An odd tingling sensation seems to emanate from the mark when Jake touches it. The feeling lasts for a moment, just long enough to be felt but not gone before he realizes it had been there. Jake pulls his hand back, obviously feeling the same shock. Dwight shakes his head in an attempt to get rid of the dazed feeling in his body. He felt like he had forgotten something very, very important. But that he would never- could never remember what it was.

"Huh.." Jake says, hand dropping to his side. He looks at Dwight, but his eyes seem to stare through him.

"Huh..." Dwight repeats.

He looks away first. Crouching down to pick up the sunscreen from the basket and applying it to his arms and chest. No use sitting around and getting burnt.

"Do you want me to get your back."Jake asks, sitting down next to him.

Dwight pauses, mulling it over for only a few seconds before passing the bottle to Jake and turning around.

"Should I lay down?"

"No, you're fine."

He watches the waves with interest, listening to the cap pop open and Jake shuffle forward. The others hands rest on his shoulders and Dwight tenses a bit at the cold fingers but relaxes as Jake drags his hands down over his shoulder blades. Jake's hands lightly travel back up his spine and over his shoulders, rubbing the sunscreen in. Dwight closes his eyes and lets out a content sigh.

"I'm no professional, I can feel the tension in your shoulders."

Dwight snorts and shakes his head, "Me too, man."

Jake's fingers run down his spine and he shivers slightly, relaxing as Jake's hands rub his back. The pretense of applying sunscreen gone as Jake runs a few fingers over the thin scars on his back and shoulders. He can feel the question on Jake's mind, the thing everyone asks when they see his scars. But Jake remains silent, rubbing Dwight's back long after the sunscreen sunk in.

"Do you want me to do you?"

Exactly three seconds of silence pass before Dwight panics.

"P-put sunscreen on you! D-do you want me to-"

"Sure." Jake interrupts.

Dwight turns and grabs the bottle, popping the cap and looking expectantly at Jake. The man just stares back, equally expectant.  Dwight looks at the bottle, then to Jake, then awkwardly at his abs.

"Uh do you...want me to...put it on your chest?"

"Yeah."

Alright, weird but alright. He wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to feel up Jake's abs. He squirts a bit of sunscreen out on his hands and crawl toward Jake, who looks at him impassively. He rubs his hands together and presses them onto Jake's chest.

He can feel the others heartbeat; it's steady and fast. Dwight swallows nervously and drags his sunscreen soaked hands down his chest and over his lightly defined muscles. Dwight glances up to see Jake staring off into the distance, he didn't look displeased so Dwight looks back at Jake's body and begins spreading sunscreen over him.

A few comments run through his mind as he traces his fingers up Jake's chest. It would be weird to compliment him now, right? Even if it was just a friendly, totally platonic compliment on his rock hard chest? Jake shifts and leans back on his hands, subtly giving Dwight more access to more of his body. He takes that opportunity to trail his hands over Jake toned stomach, any pretext of applying sunscreen forgotten. Gently he runs his fingers over the mans defined hip bones, fingers brushing just above the black shorts before trailing his hands up Jake's waist. He almost doesn't feel Jake tremble under his fingers, or hear the soft gasp over the waves.

He looks up to find that Jake was staring down at him, cheeks tinted pink and biting his lower lip. The sight of it makes Dwight's stomach twist and a few very non platonic thoughts run through his mind about what he wanted to do to Jake. He smiles to cover up his nerves and pulls away, allowing his fingers to not so subtly brush across Jake's hips one last time.

Jake's eyes are boring holes into him now, questions churning in the murky brown waves. Dwight can't bring himself to look away. Jake was particularly skilled at not showing his emotions, and seeing him become so flustered was a rare opportunity. Although the reason Jake was so flustered was because of him overstepping his boundaries.

Shame floods his system before he can think twice. He was letting the fact that he hadn't gotten laid since college justify feeling up his friend. Hell probably his only real friend. Dwight looks down, then immediately back up because he didn't even want to consider glimpsing Jake's lower half and what boners he may or may not have.

"Do you...wanna swim?" Jake asks softly. Almost immediately the tension between them breaks, and he relaxes.

Dwight takes in Jake's face a moment longer before pulling his glasses off and adding it to his heap of clothing. He squints at Jake and grins.

"Race you." He says before taking off towards the water.

Jake catches up to him before he gets close to the waves, but skids to a stop at the shoreline. Waiting for Dwight to catch up before grabbing his hand and yanking him into the cool waters without mercy. Dwight yelps and loses his balance, gripping Jake's hand and dragging him into the waters with him.

Jake lets out a noise and tries to scramble away from Dwight and stand up. Immediately Jake tripes over his legs and face plants back into the waves. Dwight snickers, sitting up and squinting at the blurry form of Jake kneeling sullen in the shallows.

"Shut up." Jake huffs, weakly splashing Dwight. The drops barely hit him.

"Make me."

He can't see Jake's face, but judging by the way he perks up, Dwight decides he needs to get the hell out of dodge. He scrambles up and makes a break for deeper water, Jake splashing menacingly behind him. Dwight only manages to race to knee high waters before Jake full body tackles him and drags him underwater. He flails weakly but generally allows Jake to manhandle him with surprising strength.

After a short struggle Jake pulls away and lets Dwight sit up, gasping slightly for air through his laughs. He squints at Jake who was kneeling a foot away in the water, he leans forward unconsciously. Trying to get a better look at his smile. Jake pushes his wet hair back, and leans in too.

Jake face becomes clearer, and god he looked so beautiful. Water droplets dotted his eyelashes and dripped down his face. The blush had faded from his cheekd, and few loose strands of wet hair were plastered to his forehead. Dwight feels his heart race, and his breath catches in his throat. It seems like everything in the world had lead up to him being here, right now. Kneeling in a haunted lake with the man he had driven home on a whim a month ago. Jake closes his eyes, and leans forward, hand brushing gently against Dwight thigh.

It wasn't until he felt Jake's soft breath on his face that he jerks back, heart leaping to his throat. Dwight scoots back, putting a few inches of distances between them. Jake remains still, eyes now open and watching Dwight carefully. Dwight squints, and smiles nervously, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. He desperately wishes he could read Jake's face and not see a blurry mess, because his heart was throbbing too hard for him to speak.

Jake shifts into a sitting position in the water and leans back, looking up towards the sky, "Sorry."

Dwight swallows and nods, shifting awkwardly and sitting in the water, "I-its fine!"

Jake had tried to kiss him.

There's no way he didn't try to kiss him. It's not like he didn't encourage it by leaning in, but he was trying to see. Should he have pulled away? Maybe he should have just...let it happen? Dwight bites his lip, and slowly edges over to Jake. Sliding next to him and letting their shoulders brush. He could feel Jake tense slightly.

"Don't worry about it." He says gently, curling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. The water laps just below his upper chest, and he can feel Jake relax.

He looks out at the blurry horizon and sparkling water. The clouds drift across the sky lazily, and his heart starts to slow down. He wished Jake had kissed him. It's not like he had never been kissed before, but it would be different coming from Jake. Everything was different when it was Jake. Dwight glances over to Jake, his face was still tilted towards the sky and his eyes were closed. He looked at peace, and it made Dwight feel at peace.

He moves closer, pressing against Jake's side and leaning his head on the others shoulder. Jake wraps an arm around Dwight's lower back and leans against him as well. He closes his eyes, and enjoys the sound of Jake's light breathing, the waves against the shore, the rustling of leaves and call of birds.

"This is nice." Dwight mumbles, barely louder than the waves.

"Yeah...it is."

The wind picks up causing Jake's hair to flutter slightly, and Dwight is struck with the sudden realization that if he could, he would spend every day in Jake's company.

The breeze passes, and the feeling stays. Settling into Dwight's bones and making it's home among the marrow. It's meaning was loud, and clear. Jake was more than just a friend. He was more than a lot of things in Dwight's awful life.

This realization causes him to start crying. His vision blurs to nothing but color as his tears drop into the water. It isn't until a dry sob shakes his shoulders that Jake notices. Silently, Jake wraps his arms around Dwight and pulls him into a hug.

He really hasn't been hugged in a long time. So long he can't remember exactly who did it last. His mom maybe? Either way, Dwight wraps his arms around Jake and holds on for dear life. Burying his face in the crook of Jake's neck and trying to breath evenly.

"What's...wrong?" Jake asks tentatively when Dwight finally gets a hold of himself long enough to stop sobbing

"I don't know I just..." Dwight pulls away, just enough to look at Jake, but keeps his eyes glued to the water. To the angry white gashes on his chest.

"I got these in a car crash, y'know." He says softly, trying desperately to distract himself from his feelings towards Jake. The other is silent, but he gently squeezes Dwight's arm in support.

"It was in college, I told you I went right? I didn't have any friends. Hell, I've never had close friends, pretty pathetic, huh?"

Dwight sighs, unsure if his babbling are making any real sense to Jake, but they are keeping his mind away from the inevitable. He'd rather rip up old scars than consider letting himself get hurt by anyone again.

"And these guys...god these assholes. We had been y'know hanging out for a while, I was pretty excited. Real friends, for the first time I-" His voice cracks, and he swallows thickly, "We went to a party, out in the woods around here. Dumb college kids getting wasted and boy did I get hammered. So hammered I barely remember what they did to me."

Dwight can feel Jake stiffen, and he shakes his head, "Not what you're thinking."

Jake relaxes ever so slightly, and takes a breath, "Dwight you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to."

Dwight nods, "Its ok. I want to. I've never...talked about it before."

Jake's hand traces down his arm until it meets his hand, and Jake entwines their fingers. Squeezing ever so slightly. Dwight can't help but think that they're hands fit perfectly in a way.

"They...they do this hazing thing at that college. They befriend some loner and get them wasted and drugged at a party. Usually they just leave them in the woods. Mostly harmless shit. Kids can just follow the main road back to town. But they had something else in mind..."

Dwight leans forward, pressing his head against Jake's shoulder and sighing, "They tied me up in the back of their trunk. I think it was to freak me out, but I was so drunk I didn't even know how to feel. I was barely afraid I was barely conscious."

He trails off, listening to the wind and Jake's steady heart beat, "They crashed. Obviously. Rear ended by another drunk guy and the car was totaled. No one else got hurt and they were already in a lot of trouble for driving drunk so..." His voice cracks as tears leak from his eyes. Old scars, fresh and bleeding. Familiar pains are better than new ones.

"Y-you'd think someone would notice? Would...care that...that..."

Jake pats his back with his free hand, "They were assholes, Dwight. No point worrying about what they thought."

He laughs. He can't help it. A bitter giggle escapes his lips and he shakes his head.

"Jake, I don't give a shit about them. It's been six years, I don't even remember their names. The parents sent the car to Autohaven Wreckers that night."

Jake is silent for a long time. Mulling over his words. He did just dump a lot on him, years worth of emotional baggage not even he had sussed out.

"Dwight..."

"If Mr. Ojomo hadn't seen the blood on the trunk, I would've died." Dwight hates how much his voice shakes, "He's a great guy, y'know?"

Dwight looks at the blurry shape of their entwined hands in the water, and feels a warmth in his fingertips. He really shouldn't dump all this on Jake, especially after not kissing him earlier. It was just a ploy to distract himself from his own feelings.

"That...really sucks." Jake finally says.

And Dwight smiles, chuckling slightly at the simplicity of the statement.

"Yeah...it did."

He feels lighter somehow. It's not like the trauma was gone of course, but more like he had shed his proverbial skin. The marks were still there, but he was a new person. A bigger person. Maybe telling Jake wasn't him trying to open scars, but close them.up for good?

"Want to...eat lunch?"

"I would love nothing more than to eat lunch right now."

Jake laughs, and pulls him to his feet. Dwight glances at their hands, and decides not to let go this time as they walk to shore.

\---

"Truth or dare?"

Dwight looks over at Jake from his spot at the makeshift fire pit he was digging. Jake had his camera out and was attempting to get a good angle of the lake.

"Truth?" Dwight replies, dumping a shovel full of sand off to the side.

"Are you gay?" Jake asks, snapping a photo of the red sky.

Dwight snickers, and considers throwing sand at Jake, but he'd rather not pay for a new camera.

"What gave me away?"

Jake turns his head, and fixes Dwight with an incredulous look. He had unfortunately put his flannel back on as the day went on, but kept it tastefully unbuttoned. They had eaten lunch in a comfortable silence. He didn't need Jake to tell him it was ok and wipe away his tears or any of that. Just being heard had made him feel universes better.

"I dunno, figured I should ask instead of assume."

Dwight shoves the shovel into the sand, widening the pit more, "Well you're not wrong."

Jake lets out and thoughtful grunt, and the shutter snaps again. Probably at a stray bird.

"Truth or dare?" Dwight asks this time. 

"Truth." Jake replies.

Dwight thinks for a moment, shoveling more sand before finally coming up with a good question. He figured Jake would pick dare.

"Are you gay?"

Jake lets out a rare laugh and lets his camera fall to his chest as he turns to Dwight, small smirk on his lips.

"Only to piss my dad off."

"Ugh, how old are you? Seventeen?"

Jake rolls his eyes and walks over to the pit, scrutinizing it before nodding.

"That's a hole." Jake comments.

"Sure is." Dwight replies, setting the shovel down and looking around at the piles of sticks in the fading daylight, "So you can light the fire right?"

Jake shrugs, and wonders over to his jeep without responding. Putting his camera away and pulling a cooler from the back. Dwight takes the nonchalance for a yes and starts collecting wood from the various piles around the beach, dropping them by the pit until he's created a rather impressive stack of medium sized bone whitebranches. All the while Jake is setting up the fire base. Stacking the sticks into a neat cone before lighting a bit of tinder he had set under it. The dry wood lights up instantly, bathing them in orange light and warmth.

"Cool." Dwight says as he takes a seat a few feet away from the fire. He watches Jake poke it a few times before joining him.

The sun is still peeking over the lake, casting a red sheen on the water. The sky behind them is darkening and crickets start to grow louder while birds quieter. The sticks burn and crackle, a stereotypical camping trip. Jake opens the cooler and pulls out smore materials.

"Do you want a beer?" Jake asks, hand hovering over the opening.

"Nah, I'll get black out drunk."

Jake closes the cooler, and passes Dwight a stick for roasting, "Are you really that much of a lightweight?"

Dwight takes the stick and spears a marshmallow, holding it over the welcoming flames, "Yeah. I dunno what my problem is, but I'll get wasted on a drop of alcohol. I can't even drink eggnog."

"That's so weird. Good thing I only got a six pack."

"You're telling me." Dwight shoves his marshmallow into the flames and watches the white sugar turn black before pulling it out and blowing the clinging fires away. He sets the burnt ashes on a previously prepared graham cracker with chocolate.

"That's disgusting." Jake says, voice as monotonous as ever.

"What?" Dwight mumbles through his already half eaten smore.

"Your marshmallow was straight up burnt man."

Dwight eats the rest of his smore and shakes his head, spearing another marshmallow, "They're good like that."

He watches Jake examine his perfect golden brown marshmallow before hand crafting his gourmet smore, "They taste like ash and soot."

Dwight rolls his eyes and lights his second marshmallow ablaze. He lets it burn until satisfactorily blacked, blows on it. Then leans directly into Jake's face and eats the pile of ash and melted sugar. Jake responds by making and exaggerated gagging noise before pushing him away.

He burns a few more marshmallows as the sun sinks low and vanishes under the waves. Then he lays back in the sand and looks up at the stars, he loved seeing so many. There were plenty in town, but out here it was different. The atmosphere made them seem more wild, and exciting. Jake scoots closer and lays down next to Dwight on the sand. Jake leaves a few inches between them. Dwight folds his hands on his chest to stop himself from reaching over to take Jake's hand.

He thinks about how much Jake had changed him. He didn't notice it but others did, Quentin saw it immediately but the kid was very observant. Dwight himself didn't even notice how miserable he was in his station until Jake made him so happy. His life was a fucking march through menial labor and long nights staring at the ceiling of his living room because he didn't have the energy to get in bed.

But Jake, he was different. Jake pulled him out of the depths of that malaise he drowned in years ago.  Dwight knows exactly where he would be without Jake, he would be at work for hours on end. He would be at home, maybe at the bookstore. He wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be happy. He had to recognize that for what it was.

Dwight pulls off one of his bracelets and props himself up on an elbow. Jake is already looking at him, raising his eyebrows with interest. Dwight smiles at him, and takes Jake's arm, slipping the bracelet over his hand and tying it securely to his wrist before laying back on the sands. The fire crackles, and Dwight closes his eyes as he listens to the snaps.

"Did you make this?" Jake asks after a few moments.

Dwight nods, "Yeah. I...man this is super cheesy, but I made them when I was like...fifteen?" He opens his eyes, finding that Jake had sat up and was looking down at him.

"I uh, well y'know didn't have any friends at the time so I figured I'd give one to my first best friend and uh..." Warmth rises to his cheeks and he sits up too. Hiding his face from the scrutinizing gaze.

He waits for Jake to tease him, fiddling with the wooden beads of his remaining bracelet nervously.

"That's cute. That's real cute."

Dwight groans and buries his face in his hands, "Shut up."

"This is how I knew you were gay."

Dwight flips Jake off. He hears the man snicker, then shift closer until their arms brush.

"So I'm your best friend?"

Dwight bites his lip, Jake had a weird tone to his voice. He couldn't quite figure out what the second meaning to his question was.

"Yeah. You are." Dwight replies, turning a bit to smile at Jake, "But you uh, mean more to me...than that."

Jake smiles back, and Dwight isn't sure if its the glow of the fire that's making Jake's cheeks red or a real blush. Jake leans in, hand coming up to gently brush Dwight's cheek. His heart throbs in his chest, so hard he can barely breathe.

"Can I kiss you?" Jake breaths out. Nervous was a good look on him. Dwight nods in response, unable to speak.

Jake wastes no time pressing forward, Dwight tilts his head just in time for their noses not to crash together before their lips meet. Jake's lips are slightly chapped, and before Dwight can reciprocate;Jake pulls away. Their eyes meet, and Jake lets out a breathy laugh.

If Dwight wasn't in love before, he felt it now. He leans forward, noses bumping and kisses Jake again. He brings a hand up and runs it through Jake's hair, resting it on the back of his head as he moves closer.

This was good. This was really good actually. It's not his first kiss or anything, obviously. But this was different, it had more meaning. He was letting himself be open.

Dwight runs his hand down Jake's back and the other lets out a soft gasp, shuddering slightly. He figures its a good sign since Jake doesn't pull away, instead he drags a hand down Dwight's chest and under his shirt. Dwight opens his mouth slightly, and runs his tongue over Jake's lips, he tasted vaguely of marshmallows.

Jake opens his mouth and Dwight pretty much shoves his tongue down Jake's throat. He hated to admit that the chaste kisses and touches were getting him very rolled up. He moves back, barely enough for their lips to part as he repositions himself between Jake's legs before enthusiastically pressing another kiss onto him. Jake wraps his arms around Dwight's neck, holding him in place as he kisses back. In response Dwight runs his hands down Jake's chest, pushing the open flannel open more as he grips the others hips.

Dwight realizes he might be going a little fast, and starts to pull away. Fortunately Jake's iron grip keeps him in place as the man presses more into the kiss, pushing his tongue into Dwight's mouth with even less control than Dwight had used earlier. That had to be a good sign, right? He lightly sucks Jake's tongue, running his fingers above the waistband of Jake's shorts. This causes Jake to let out a soft groan.

God that was really cute, and pretty arousing. He teasingly drags his fingers up Jake's stomach and over his chest, scratching gently with his nails. Jake pulls away from the kiss, panting slightly. He his cheeks are bright pink and lips shining wetly in the soft orange glow. Dwight takes the sight in as if it were the last thing he would ever see. Jake shifts under him, opening his legs more and pulling Dwight closer before kissing him again. Jake is more reserved with his tongue this time, so Dwight takes the opportunity to gently nip Jake's lower lip and then lightly suck it. Jake seems to enjoy it judging by the way he digs his nails into Dwight's back.

Feeling a rush of confidence, Dwight runs a hand up Jake's thigh, fingers brushing past the hem of his shorts. Jake jerks his hips forward, gasping softly as Dwight carefully maneuvers his hand around the noticeable tent in his shorts. Dwight grins into the kiss, pulling back just enough to speak.

"Is this ok?" He whispers, voice barely louder than the crackling fire.

Jake nods, letting out a few soft pants before pulling Dwight into another kiss. With his permission in mind Dwight presses his tongue against Jake's teeth, and lightly palms the mans dick.

The reaction is immediately, Jake arches his back and pulls away from the kiss to let out a low moan. The sound makes him weak at the knees. Sure he hadn't gotten laid in a while but god Jake sounded absolutely beautiful. Dwight presses his hand firmly against Jake a strokes the subtle outline of his cock, pressing a few kisses into Jake's neck.

Jake jerks his hips forward, hand dropping away from Dwight's neck to cover his mouth. His other hand begins trailing down Dwight's back, resting on waist. Dwight gently nips the soft skin at Jake's neck before trailing his hand up and tugging the man's shorts down enough to pull his dick out. Jake lets out of soft gasp, breath coming in quick pants as Dwight firmly grasps his dick and starts stroking it.

He's no stranger to giving hand jobs, not by a long shot. Jake relinquished the arm around Dwight's neck and props himself into a half sitting position. The hand at Dwight's waist moves fast, pulling his shorts down and clumsily takes his dick. Dwight lets out a soft moan as Jake starts to jerk him off, burying his face in the other neck. Jake wasn't particularly stellar at what he was doing, but the angle was bad and in all honesty Dwight hasn't been touched in a long time.

He slows his strokes down, twisting his wrist on the upstroke to compensate. Each movement causes Jake to let out a soft whine, it's more than enough to drive him crazy. He jerks his hips forward, moaning into Jake's neck as he feels himself approach climax far too fast for his liking. He kisses Jake's neck once more, bringing his free hand up to grip Jake's hair and pull him into a desperate kiss. He moans into the others mouth desperately and bucks his hips into Jake's hand.

He lasts like that for a while. Until he brushes his thumb over the head of Jake's cock, causing the man to let out a loud needy moan. The sound pushes Dwight over the edge and he comes with a loud groan, his cum landing mostly on Jake's leg.

Dwight pants, shooing Jake's hand away enough for him to tug his shorts up. He decides to cover his embarrassment of coming so soon by doing what he does best. Blowjobs. He pulls his hand away, giving Jake a quick kiss before peppering more down his neck and chest. He rests a hand on Jake's knee and glances up. Jake's lips are slightly parted and he's staring at him with rapture. Dwight smiles and presses a kiss to Jake's hip before sinking down enough to press a kiss to his cock.

The sigh Jake lets out is delectable, bring Dwight a surge of confidence. He was a little out of practice, but he knows he can give Jake a good time. Dwight runs his tongue up the length of Jake's cock, enjoying the sound of his moans and whines. He drags his hands down Jake's chest before taking a breath and deepthroating Jake's cock completely.

Jake lets out a strangled cry and his fingers grip Dwight's hair and he bucks his hips forward. Thankfully Dwight expected movement like that, and manages not to gag. Instead he sucks lightly and bobs his head. His glasses slip down slightly and as he goes to push them up Jake lets out a whimper and comes down his throat. Dwight gags slightly, and waits until Jake relaxes before pulling back. He turns away and subtly spits the cum onto the sand before turning to look at Jake.

The man was breathing heavily, his eyes closed in bliss. Dwight pulls his shorts up and casually wipes his own jizz off Jake's thigh. Jake then sits up, obviously trying to compose himself. His hair was impossibly mussed up, Dwight reaches up and carefully smooths it down. Shaking sand out of the strands.

"Fuck man..." Jake says, voice breathless and excited.

Dwight smiles nervously, "Sorry that was a lot really fast uh..."

"No, no it was fine- great actually. I've never really...done...that." Jake admits with a dazed laugh.

"W-was that your first...kiss?"

Jake nods, and Dwight feels guilt nag at his mind. He turned Jake's first kiss into hand jobs on the beach. Oh god he had basically taken Jake's virginity.

"Oh god I'm so-"

Jake kisses him, stopping his apology before it starts. When he pulls away, he's smiling

"Its fine. Best kiss I could ask for."

Dwight relaxes, no need to feel bad for what they both wanted. Jake lets out a yawn and looks at the dying fire thoughtfully. The flames make his brown eyes shine. Dwight considers what this means for them. He was sitting with the only soul in the world he felt comfortable with. He was sitting next to a man that was almost beyond words in what he had become in his life. How does one express that meaning?

"So...are we dating?" Dwight asks.

"Guess so."

He laughs at the ease of the statement, looking down at the matching bracelets on their wrist and feeling his heart flutter. Maybe this didn't need words.

"When can I move in?" He adds with a light laugh.

"Anytime you want."

Dwight tilts his head, gauging the seriousness of Jake's expression.

"I'll look into it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strums guitar* cause its the first of may, the first of may outdoor fucking starts today
> 
> Marking this as the last chapter, i might write an epilouge but who knows


	6. Epilouge: Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it agaim with some more content. This one jumps back and forth between the dwight and Jake, and someone gets...hitched!

Dwight yawns and rolls over in bed, reaching out a feeling around for Jake only to come up cold. He cracks an eye open to see the empty side of the bed, confirming that Jake had indeed left him to sleep by himself. Figures.

He sits up, stretching and listening to his joints crack loudly over the sounds of birds and a distantly revving chainsaw. He slides out of bed and makes his way to the carved wooden dresser. He digs through the drawers until he finds his favorite blue flannel and pulls it on, buttoning it and rolling the sleeves up before making his way to the kitchen. Jake had left a few peaches on the counter for him, and a little note on the white board.

'Dead tree in path. Went to clear it. Be back by 3'

He bites into a peach and checks his watch, seeing that it was only around 12. As much as he liked laying around Jake's cabin on his weekends, but he was up here to see his boyfriend so he should at least go find him. Dwight finished his breakfast, tossing the pits out the window before pulling on his jeans and a pair of hiking boots. He's about to exit out the back door when a polite, yet firm knock comes from the front. He pauses, then makes his way across the room to the door and opens it. He can't help a smile breaking onto his face.

"Mr. Ojomo?" The man smiles and Dwight glances past him, smiling wavering at the sight of Evan behind Mr. Ojomo. Eyes staring daggers into him, "W-what brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same friend. Is Mr. Park around?"

Dwight opens the door more, feeling more comfortable in the presence of Mr. Ojomo, even with Evan around, "He's on one of the trails. A tree fell down and he's clearing it out."

On cue a chainsaw revs up, and Evan turns to look in that direction. The two tall men share a look and Evan walks down the porch and around the house. No doubt heading to Jake.

"It is good that you are here, two birds you see." Mr. Ojomo says as he takes a cream colored envelope from a file organizer he was holding and holds it out to Dwight. He takes it, flipping it over to see his name on the front in fancy black cursive.

"What's this?" He asks curiously, wondering if it was rude to open right in front of the man. He glances up to see a barely contained grin on Mr. Ojomo's face.

"A wedding invitation!"

Dwight can't hold back a gasp of excitement, "For you and-"

"Evan yes." He watches Mr. Ojomo tug on the sleeve of his coveralls bashfully, "It will be a small occasion next month so we wanted to hand deliver the invitations."

He flips the envelope in his hand and feels a rush of worry, "Oh, you didn't have to...I-I mean it's...we aren't!" Dwight flounders at the unrelenting polite smile of Mr. Ojomo.

He wasn't well versed on the social foibles of going to the man who saved his life, but also almost killed him, wedding. Especially when the spouse was the theoretical river powering the towns rumour mill. Dwight had spent most of the years following his untimely almost death sending Mr. Ojomo christmas cards and dutifully avoiding the scrap yard like the plague.

"It is no issue, Mr. Fairfield. You have been a good friend all these years, you are always welcome where I tread."

Dwight smiles and opens the door, gesturing for Mr. Ojomo to follow him. He sets the envelope on the table and makes his way to the backdoor, "Should we find your  _ Fiance. _ "

Mr. Ojomo laughs and follows him out the backdoor as Dwight makes his way toward the pathway leading to the beach. He assumed that's where all the racket was coming from.

"How are things with you and Mr. Park? Good I hope."

Dwight perks up, always happy to talk about Jake to anyone that wasn't Quentin, "Oh, things are going great! I have a vacation planned next month and I'm going to be here for a week or so!"

Mr. Ojomo hums in agreement, letting silence lapse before speaking again, "Have you moved in yet?"

A blush rises to Dwight's cheeks and he stutters awkwardly, "W-well no I still uh work in town and have my apartment! I just come over on the weekend!"

As much as he'd like to move in with Jake they had only been dating for a year or so. Sure he might as well be moved in with the guy considering how much he was over, but that was a step he wasn't ready for yet. Mr. Ojomo laughs knowingly and he pats Dwight's shoulder reassuringly.

"No rush, no rush. Me and Evan have been together for seven years now. The wedding will be on our anniversary."

"Oh that's great! Are you going to have the wedding in town?" Dwight asks, feeling a slight twinge of anxiety at the proximity to the day of his accident.

"Oh no, the town is so..." Mr. Ojomo waves his hands vaguely, "As you know. We will be having it on Evan's estate."

A small peek at the MacMillan estate was hard to pass up. Not that he was a real gossip, but he wanted to fill Quentin in on the details. Although one problem did stick out in his mind.

"I don't know if you know but Jake isn't very fond of...the uh bridge." He says, hoping this doesn't spoil anything for Mr. Ojomo. Dwight had only seen the bridge a few times he had missed the turn to Jake's place. It was creepy but...haunted? Apparently.

"Ah yes. I am aware. I will be talking to Mr. Park about it." Mr. Ojomo says in a weirdly foreboding way.

On cue, they crest a small hill and Dwight catches sight of Jake and Evan. He looked very small next to the larger man, but then again he probably looked just a tiny compared to Mr. Ojomo. Jake glances back and raises his free hand in greeting, chainsaw hanging loosely in his other hand. Dwight really loved when Jake wore his band tank tops, his arms looked better and better every day as spring continues and he works outdoors more and more.

"Morning!" Dwight calls, noticing a familiar cream colored envelope in Evan's hand, "You get the news?"

Jake nods, setting the chainsaw next to the partially disassemble tree and wiping his gloves on his pants, "Yeah."

Mr. Ojomo exchanges another look with Evan and gestures for Jake to come with him. The two walk a few feet away and Mr. Ojomo leans down to speak to Jake in more hushed tones. Leaving Dwight pseudo alone with Evan. Something he had managed to avoid whenever the man stopped by Jake's place. He smiles at Evan nervously, and the man stares back.

"C-congratulations! O-on the wedding!" He gulps, trying not to sound like a nervous wreck, "I'm very happy for you two!"

Evan nods, "Thanks." He says gruffly.

Dwight immediately shuts up and looks at the ground, avoiding looking at the Evan or Mr. Ojomo. It feels like the two talk far too long for the two to finally come back, Jake looking oddly at ease.

"We must be going. Lots of things to mail. Good day Mr. Park, Mr. Fairfield." Mr. Ojomo says before taking Evans hand. Evan passes the envelop to Jake and nods before turning and leaving down the path, Jake immediately passes the envelope to Dwight. He waits until they disappear over the crest before speaking.

"Why is Evan so fucking creepy." Dwight says with a shudder. Jake rolls his eyes and puts the goggles around his neck on, along with his earmuffs.

"Beats me. Must be the guilt of killing hundreds."

"That mining collapse was an accident."

"Oh sure, sure." Jake replies as he picks up the chainsaw, turning back to the tree trunk, "That's my shirt, by the way."

Dwight looks down at the shirt in mock shock, "Oh is it?"

Jake spares a glance at him, and Dwight grins, "Should I take it off?"

In response, Jake revs the chainsaw. Dwight laughs and moves away, covering his ears and making his way to Jake's jeep parked a few feet away. He jumps in the driver's seat and watches Jake work, mostly admiring the man's biceps in the afternoon sun. He was really lucky.

\---

Jake stops jeep a few feet from the bridge. Coldwind Bridge as it was known on google maps. The only crossing for Coldwind Creek that wasn't two hours out of the way, and the only way into the MacMillan estate. The haunted bridge. He gets out of his jeep, shoving his keys in his hiking jacket before grabbing his white candle and walking up towards the creaking wooden bridge.

"Phillip?" Jake calls, squinting into the darkness of the covered bridge. From the dimness he watches the tall dark man emerge with a bucket in one hand, the other covered in white.

"Hello Mr. Park! Thank you for coming out. I know you do not like it here."

Jake nodded, deciding it was safe to walk closer to the bridge. Stopping a few feet from the wooden boards, a cold wind blows and the wooden monstrosity creaks and moans. Phillip glances around too, seemingly just as creeped out.

"Is this going to work?" Jake asks, eyeing the bucket in Philip's hand. He had told him last week that he was going to suppress the spirits haunting the bridge so he could cross without worry, but now that he was here he wasn't so sure. He wished he had brought Dwight with him. For emotional support.

"It will. Come with me." Philip says before turning and vanishing into the darkness of the covered bridge.

Jake takes a moment to light the candle taking a deep breath before stepping onto the wooden boards. They scream in protest as he follows Phillip into the belly of the beast. The tall man stops about halfway through, he watches Phillip approach the wall in between the windows and dip his fingers into the bucket before painting a white symbol onto the ancient wood.

"These are symbols are to keep the spirits calm. Many haunt this bridge." Philip says softly as he paints. Jake can't quite place his tone, regretful maybe?

"Are they...evil spirits?" Jake asks, looking at the dry leaves scattered in the corners of the tunnel and clutching his candle tighter.

"Only one. The others are innocents, may they find rest one day." Philip replies, a deep sadness in his voice. He steps away from the wall, and stares at the symbol before taking the bucket and walking to the opposite wall to repeat the process, "You are wise not to cross this bridge in your years, Mr. Park."

Jake shivers at the warning. Usually people brushed off his warnings about the bridge, which made sense the thing had only been around for fifty or so years. But he had a bad feeling about the thing ever since he moved in. There was a darkness here, it made him want to hold his breath until it passed. He had a feeling it never would however. Death is not an escape for many.

"You were born here in this country, yes?" Phillip asks, picking his bucket up and moving to the next space between the windows. Jake follows dutifully behind.

"Yeah. My mom was born in Taiwan, my dad is a second generation Korean."

Philip nods in interest, "Were you born in this town?"

"No. We moved here when I was fifteen. Trying to keep me out of trouble I guess."

"Do you like it here?"

Jake tilts his head. He didn't hate the town, being here sparked his deep love of the outdoors and pushed him to leave college for good. And he had met Dwight here,that was a plus. The town had a way of making itself crucial to him, and he would hate to leave his way of life.

"I do."

Phillip pauses in his painting. White viscous liquid dripping off his hand and onto the floor. Surly not paint. Wind howls through the window and Jake shivers again, feeling something unnatural in the air.

"There is something dark here. Or there was. It has left us, years ago perhaps. But it lingers, like the smell of smoke. You feel it?"

Something prickles on the back of Jake's neck, trailing down to his birthmark. A sense of deep, deep unrested settling as an icy pool in his bones. There had been something in these woods, he knew it in his soul.

"I do..."

Phillip nods and pulls away from the wall, moving to the otherside to continue his work. Jake follows silently behind as Phillip paints, staring at the symbols and feeling an almost imperceptible weight lift. He watches the man work, hand steady in the flickering candle light creating simple shapes on the wood. No doubt ones that hold powerful meanings that he will never understand. Phillip paints the last symbol on and backs out of the bridge. Jake quickly follows and turns to look into the tunnel. It was still creepy, but looked much less haunted.

"This will be good for the wedding, yes?" Phillip asks, tilting his head curiously.

"Yeah, it will be. Thank you."

The man smiles, and the wind blows softly. Clouds cover the sky and drench the two in shadow, causing Jake's heartbeat to spike momentarily. He looks up at Phillip, unable to discern the look on his face.

"You should return home, Mr. Park."

Jake holds the candle out to Phillip and the man takes it. With that he returns to his jeep and starts it, pulling a tight K turn and driving down the road home. Phillip stands at the mouth of the bridge unmoving until he vanishes around a bend.

\---

"Come on dude, you would love to see the MacMillan estate!"

Quentin lets out a powerful groan sinks to the floor. Dwight nudges him with his shoe.

"I don't wanna go to the wedding of the two local murder's! I just want to bake pizza." The teen whines miserably.

"Only Evan is a murderer probably. Mr. Ojomo has done nothing wrong and you should totally be my plus one."

Quentin glares at Dwight and flips him off from the floor, "Oh Mr. Ojomo totally killed a guy. How do you explain how his boss went missing and he miraculously inherited Wreckers? All I'm sayin' is someone died."

"That guy was a huge dick anyway. He probably ran off to avoid prosecution." Dwight holds out his hand and Quentin takes it to allow him to pull the other up. Quentin rises and sighs, trudging to the oven to pull out some breadsticks.

"Besides, you think the owner's gonna let the manager and the assistant manager off on a friday night? On the first day of spring break? You're only getting out of pizza duty because you've been in this pit for ten years." Quentin lectures, causing Dwight to smile.

"Sooo, no wedding? Not even free MacMillan eggs will tempt you?" Dwight tries for one last time.

"I'd rather die than come under MacMillan's egg spell."

Dwight rolls his eyes and looks at the time, seeing he was five minutes from freedom. He starts on some dough and wonders who he was going to bring from his plus one, Jake was thinking about inviting his pen pal who lived two towns over to come but he said she would come if she could bring a friend. Dwight figures he can give his plus one to Jake's, friends friend. That would bring four normal sized humans to the wedding and make him feel a lot better about being on a large estate.

"If I don't call you after the wedding, I'm probably dead."

"Probably?" Quentin snorts, "You're absolutely gonna be dead."

\---

Jake hears Dwight's car pull into his now full front yard and quickly runs to the door, pressing himself against the wall. He listens to Dwight close his door, no doubt investigating Claudette's rental car before walking up to the porch. The knob twists and the door creaks open.

"Boo!" Jake yells, jumping in front of Dwight and causing the man to yelp. He drops the bundle of clothing he was holding a step back, stumbling slightly and almost tumbling off the porch. Jake grabs the front of Dwight's shirt and pulls him forward, saving him from cracking his skull open.

"Jake!! You dick!" Dwight whines, barely able to hide a smile. Jake releases his collar and helps Dwight collect the clothing he was carrying. Standing and smiling at him.

"Who's car is that?"

"Claudette and Meg's."

Dwight perks up, peeking around Jake and peering into the house, "Ooh are they here? Can I finally meet your penpal."

Jake holds the door open and Dwight walks in, throwing the bundle of clothing over the couch. Jake eyes it suspiciously, but figures it's just Dwight's suit for the wedding tomorrow.

"They're out at the lake right now. Wanted to give them some free time to...hang out." Jake says, returning to the kitchen to finish up making dinner. Dwight lets out a knowing 'ooh' and pours himself a glass of lemonade.

"They staying here tonight?"

"No, she got a hotel."

Dwight peeks over his shoulder and steals a carrot out of the pan before Jake can slap his hand away.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Dwight asks through a mouthful of carrot.

"Fish, green beans, couple other vegetables. Claudette's a vegetarian." Jake explains, flipping the fish in the pan, "She put my garden through the ringer."

Dwight snorts through his glass and Jake can hear him jump onto the island to watch him cook. He enjoys the comfortable silence between them, he flips the fish one last time and covers it before turning the Dwight. He walks over to him, stopping between his legs and looking up at him with a slight smile, he catches a playful glint in Dwight's eyes as the man leans down and presses a kiss to his lips.

He tastes the slight bitterness of lemonade on Dwight's lips. He stands on his tip toes, deepening the kiss as Dwight runs his fingers through his hair. He feels Dwight's knees press against his side and he rests his hands on the man's thighs, squeezing gently. He hears the creak of the door, and pulls back to look behind him.

"I really hope thats Dwight." Meg says, water dripping off her braids and onto the floor. He sees Claudette peek around the other girls bicep with a sly grin.

Dwight starts stuttering nervously and Jake pulled away, turning to face the girls at his backdoor and rescue his boyfriend from embarrassment.

"This is Dwight. Dwight that's Meg, and behind her is Claudette." He's surprised at the calmness in his own tone.

Dwight slides off the island, brushing awkwardly against his back. He can practically see the man playing with his fingers in shyness.

"H-hello!" Dwight says, sounding ever so cute.

Jake returns to the food, pulling the vegetables out of the oven and placing a serving on four plates he had set out before turning the burner off a doling fish onto all the plates as well while Dwight gets acquainted with the two girls. He barely has enough cutlery for all of them, an issue he never thought he would come across. He steps aside and lets the others grab their plates and choose between his limited drink options before shooing everyone outside to eat on the porch. He sits on the railing while Meg and Claudette take the swing, Dwight leans against the railing next to him.

Mostly he listens to them talk, joining in with a few comments when needed or asked. Mostly he just enjoys the minimal company, feeling oddly at home. He couldn't explain the feeling of deja vu that settled over there little group. Part of him was listening for the crackle of a fire, or the sight of fog rolling in. Instead it was the call of birds, the hum of conversation, and the gentle flashing of fireflies amongst the trees. Dwight nudges him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You still with us?"

"Yeah...sorry."

\---

Dwight curses and checks over the clothing he brought one last time, once again coming up empty. He huffs and makes his way to the living room, passing Jake and looking under the couch.

"Have you seen my bow tie? I could have sworn I brought it..."

"Haven't seen it." Jake shoots back almost immediately.

He turns to look at Jake and narrows his eyes. The man was leaning against the island, eating a bowl of leftovers from last night and staring at him.

"What?"

"You are not wearing that to the wedding."

Jake looks down at his grey button up flannel in exaggerated surprise, not even tucked in or anything, "What's wrong with it?" He asks through a mouthful of vegetables.

"It's a flannel. I've seen you wear that thing into the mud pit."

The man shrugs and finishes off the container, setting it into the sink. While his back is turned, Dwight stands walks over to Jake. Grabbing his arm and dragging him into his room. Jake gives a little resistance but follows dutifully as Dwight sits him on the bed. If he was going to be stuck in his three piece suit Jake wasn't allowed to be comfortable. He starts unbuttoning Jake's flannel, and the man raises his eyebrows.

"I don't look that good do I?" Jake asks playfully, Dwight narrows his eyes and pushes the flannel halfway off his shoulder. Jake pulls it the rest of the way off with a sigh.

He expected Jake to pull something like this, but he was hoping he had more decency than ruining Evan and Phillips wedding photos. He pulls the button up shirt out from under his pile of clothes and drops it in Jake's lap.

"Put it on." Dwight orders.

Jake lifts up the shirt and raises his eyebrows. Dwight stares down at him sternly until the man reluctantly puts the shirt on, and just before Jake buttons the first he stops.

"Are you going to make me wear a tie?"

Before Jake can run Dwight sits on his lap and forces the squirming man down. He feels Jake kick his legs and Dwight grips the mans wrist attempting to pin him to the bed. He knows damn well Jake is letting him win as he pushes his hands against the bed, face hovering a few inches above Jake who had an obnoxious smirk on his face. Dwight presses a quick kiss to Jake's lips and starts buttoning up the shirt, and the man lays docile on the bed observing.

"This shirt smells like depression." Jake comments dryly as Dwight pulls the tie out of his pocket and starts tying it around Jake's neck.

"I wore it in college."

"That explains it."

Dwight finishes tying the knot and sits back on Jake's lap. With a huff the other sits, looking up at Dwight with an annoyed expression. He raises his hand to fix Jake's hair, but it's immediately slapped away.

"I'm wearing your shirt and tie, leave my hair be."

He climbs off Jakes lap and the man stands up. He looked utterly miserable, just like he should. Jake crosses his arms uncomfortably, and Dwight starts tucking Jake's shirt into his pants.

"Where's your suit jacket?" Jake asks curiously as Dwight not so subtly pats his ass while tucking the tail of the shirt in.

"Hmm? I lost it a long time ago. It still looks fine like this." Dwight pulls away and checks his watch, they had to get going soon, "You ready?"

"Guess so." Jake replies, grabbing a wrapped gift off the desk and sighing deeply, "Let's bounce."

\---

Jake is happy for Evan and Phillip, he really is. He just hates any formal occasion. He glances around at the venue, having lost sight of Dwight despite there being less than ten people here. He casually skirts around a hulking man in a suit talking to a much smaller woman in a nice red dress and a tall woman in an equally as nice dress. He avoids there smiles and beelines towards the gazebo, spotting Meg looking bored by the gift table. He stands next to her, and she gives him a half smile.

"What's with these guests? Half of them are over six feet tall."

"You should see the guys getting married."

"Oh god, how tall are they." Meg asks in a powerfully flat tone.

"An inch shorter than the doctor over there."

"Jesus Christ." Meg sighs, then nudge his arm, "Your boyfriend's coming."

He looks over to see Dwight and Claudette coming their way, "Your girlfriend with him."

"She's not my girlfriend." Meg snaps, "...yet."

Jake snorts and covers his mouth, composing himself by the time the two get within earshot.

"Hey time to take our seats! Vows start soon." Claudette says cheerfully, she seemed rather excited to be here. That was good, he did ask her to drive eight hours. Although he did pay for their hotel.

He takes a seat at the chair with his name card, located next to Dwight and at the end of the isle. Beside Dwight was Claudette and Meg. At the other side of the isle was the tall black man, the tall woman, the other lady, and a man in a sun hat. Big crowd, can't really judge the two however. His wedding would probably be signing court papers and done with.

He shifts uncomfortably and the music starts. Only mildly surprised when Phillip come out wearing very nice black robes and standing at the makeshift altar, the music playing was definitely not the bridal march but a cute little piano number. Evan walks out in a white tailor suit and meets Phillip at the altar.

It's cute. It's real cute.

Jake's mind wanders off as the two read their vows, he's careful to keep a neutral expression on as he wonders when they're going to get food. He settled in his seat and crosses his arms, feeling a jostle in the pen picket of his borrowed shirt. Curiously he reaches into the pocket only to pull out a twenty dollar bill. He nudges Dwight's shoulder and the man looks over curiously. Jake holds up the bill and Dwight frowns.

'Was that in my pocket?' Dwight mouths.

Jake nods and Dwight hides a grin behind his hand, turning back to the altar to watch the ceremony. Jake tucks the twenty into his pocket and tries to focus on the vows. They were very sweet, he was truly touched. Finally the two kiss and a cheer rises from the crowd, Jake claps dutifully and rises with the rest of the crowd.

The dinner seems to fly by and before he knows it everyones gathered around Phillip and Evan, waiting for the bouquet toss. He watches Evan turn around and toss the flowers over his shoulder. Jake follows the arc, and feels dread in his heart.

\---

Dwight looks up from checking his watch only to be smacked in the face with a bundle of flowers. He manages to catch them in his arms as his glasses slide off onto the grass. He ignores the cheers as he dives for his glasses, retrieving them from the ground and trying to put them back on. He catches sight of a blurry Jake hiding his face behind his hands.

Oh god he caught the bouquet.

A blush rises to his cheek and he awkwardly tries to pass the bundle to Claudette who shoos him away. Going as far as to shove him towards Jake. Dwight smiles bashfully and holds the flowers out.

"Sorry I uh, didn't mean too."

Jake takes the flowers, and his lips twitch into a small smile, "I'll forgive you this time."

He watches Jake set the flowers on their table and turn back to him, "You wanna join me for the second dance?"

"Sure thing!" Dwight smiles and takes a side to watch Phillip and Evan take their first dance.

The first few jazzy notes of Frank Sinatra's The Best Is Yet To Come start playing as the two slowly dance around the large patio of the MacMillan mansion. He notices the tall woman, apparently named Sally, shed a few tears. It's very sweet, he reaches out and takes Jake's giving it a gentle squeeze. He leans his head on Jake's shoulder, and takes a minute to enjoy this moment.

\---

Jake had only looked away for a few minutes, just long enough to go to the bathroom and loosen the tie. By the time he returned to the party Dwight had managed to get utterly shit faced.

Meg had shed her suit jacket and was now in a similar outfit as Dwight's semi three piece and snickering at the man making a fool of himself.

"Dude had one drink and he's white girl wasted." Meg comments, pointing her phone at Dwight from across the porch. Claudette elbows her and shakes her head.

"He's a lightweight." Jake mutters as he makes towards his idiot boyfriend.

Dwight was grinning like an idiot, his face was bright red and the first few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned as he tries to arm wrestle Evan. To Evan's credit he was letting Dwight win a little bit. Although the pizza idiot was breaking a sweat and Evan wasn't even flexing. He walks up behind Dwight and shakes his head, Evan smiles ever so slightly and easily pushes Dwight's hand to the table.

"Shit...you're pretty good." Dwight slurs, stumbling away from the table and into Jake's chest. He catches Dwight's shoulders to steady him as he apologises.

"Don't tease him. He's a lightweight." Jake says to Evan. The man waves a dismissive hand and wanders off to talk to Lisa. Dwight turns to smile at Jake, politely brushing his hands away, and backing up.

"Sorry sir I have a boyfriend." Dwight slurs, trying to stumble away from Jake.

With a sigh, Jake follows Dwight resting a hand on his shoulder, "I am your boyfriend."

Dwight squints at him over his glasses, glancing down then up, "Noooo you're not Jake. He doesn't wear fancy clothing!" The man giggles and stumbles a bit.

"I'm wearing this because of the wedding. You put me in this." Jake replies dryly.

"Noooo. Jake would never! You look like a-a mormon! He wears like...flannels and tank tops He's sooo ripped they look great on him. Here I have a picture." Dwight leans on his shoulder as he digs his phone out of his pocket. Trying and failing to unlock it a few times before finally getting to the photo album. In that time Jake leads him to a table and sits him down.

"Isn't he cute!" Dwight coos as he holds his phone up to Jake. He looks down at a photo of himself chopping wood taken from the porch. It was kind of flattering, "I love him so much!"

Jake feels a blush rise to his cheeks as Claudette trots over drink in hand, "What's up Dwight? ``I brought you some water."

He watches Dwight drink the water and feels relieved, sitting across from him at the table to make sure he doesn't wander off and make a fool of himself. Mostly the man just rambles incoherently about how much he loves his boyfriend. It's very sweet, Jake can't help but blush as he listens to Dwight talk. Every now and then he looks out to the dance floor to watch Meg and Claudette dance. Claudette looked very pretty in her dark blue dress, Meg seemed to like it too.

Eventually Mr. Carter starts packing up the DJ equipment, signaling to the small group the party was over. Dwight was still out of it enough, and Jake slings his arm over his shoulder. He drags Dwight over to Phillip and Evan saying their goodbyes to Lisa and Sally.

"Thank you for having us." Jake says to the couple on his way to his jeep, the two girls on his heels.

"Of course! Thank you for joining us on this occasion. Make sure he gets home safe." Phillip says, looking at Dwight half asleep on his shoulder.

"I will. Can say the same to you."

Even gives a half smile and Jake drags Dwight away and towards the jeep parked in the driveway. Only getting a few steps out before lifting Dwight into a fireman's carry instead of dragging him and ruining his shoes. Meg snorts at the sight, and Jake flips her off.

"He gonna be ok?" Claudette asks as Dwight lets out some minor protests and squirms.

"Should be. Probably hungover tomorrow."

Jake opens the passenger door and sets him inside, buckling the man in and turning to Claudette.

"Thank you for coming. I really appreciate you two coming."

Claudette smiles and forces Jake into a hug, patting his back reassuringly. Jake pats her back.

"Thank you inviting us, Jake. It was good to finally meet you." She says, and he feels a rush of fondness for his long time pen pal.

"Yeah I can say the same. You two stay safe." He says, pulling away from the hug.

"Sure thing!" Meg chimes in, sliding into the front seat of the rental. Claudette gives him one last pat on the shoulder before getting in the passenger side.

Jake watches the two pull out and drive down the long driveway before getting into his jeep and starting it up. Dwight was dead asleep, barely even moved when the engine growls. Jake drives down the long driveway, eerily similar to his fathers, and looks forward to getting to bed.

"Jake?" Dwight's sleepy voice pipes up from the passenger seat. Jake glances over to see him slightly conscious.

"Yeah?"

Dwight gives him the dumbest smile, "I love you!" He coos before almost instantly falling asleep.

"I love you too." Jake says to the sleeping figure. He means it more than anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the end! For real! I hope yall dont mind trapper/wraith its very cute! Also meg and claudette is under rated. Thank u for reading!!
> 
> P.s: evan probably totally murdered all those guys and his dad and may or may not have helped mr. Ojomo dump the spineless body of his asshole boss in a river near a bridge but thats just a rumor (:


End file.
